Si llegara a suceder alguna vez
by Y. Honey
Summary: La batalla contra Bills ha terminado y la Tierra está a salvo una vez más aunque para Trunks Briefs, la batalla para conseguir que cierta niña llamada Mai acepte ser su novia apenas acaba de comenzar y no piensa ser vencido. ¿Pero... será el secreto que oculta Mai un obstáculo que Trunks nunca podrá superar? *Post-Battle of the Gods.


Aviso: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

**Si llegara a suceder alguna vez…**

**Por**

**Y. Honey **

0-0-0

Las cosas se habían calmado nuevamente y la fiesta de cumpleaños de la insoportablemente presumida dueña de la Corporación Cápsula había vuelto a comenzar, y aunque ella no estaba muy segura de qué fue lo que había pasado, sí sabía que algo o alguien, aparentemente ese tipo con cara de gato, había intentado destruir la Tierra y que como siempre, Gokú se las arregló para evitarlo. La falta de detalles sobre lo que acababa de suceder era una de las cosas que la irritaban, y también una de las razones por las que no le gustaba mucho acercarse a los amigos del insufriblemente amable Gokú.

— ¡Ajá! — La llamó alguien de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos y uniéndose a ella en su escondite debajo de una de las muchas mesas llenas de comida del lugar —. ¡Así que aquí estabas!

— ¿Cómo diablos me encontraste? — Inquirió molesta ella, ya que hasta unos pocos segundos antes se había sentido bastante segura de que nadie, ni siquiera su jefe o su amigo Shu, podrían encontrarla.

— No fue fácil — respondió él, sentándose frente a ella y mirándola fijamente mientras lo hacía—. Tuve qué buscar por todas partes. ¡Pero al final lo conseguí!

— ¡Lo que yo quisiera es que dejaras de seguirme, ya me harté de verte la cara! — Se quejó sacudiendo la cabeza, presa de una repentina frustración—. ¡Ya tuve suficiente por hoy de las cosas raras que tú y los amigos de tus padres hacen cada cinco minutos!... ¿Es mucho pedir tener un momento de paz sin que nadie me moleste?

El niño observó a la pequeña con atención y decidió que sí le parecía bonita de verdad. En un principio había declarado que ella era su novia sólo para impresionar a Goten y para tener una excusa que le permitiera evitar ayudar a cuidar a Marron durante la fiesta, pero después de lo que había pasado antes y luego de conocerla un poco mejor ahora se sentía seguro de que sí le agradaba.

— Si querías un escondite donde nadie te encuentre me lo debiste haber dicho — opinó entonces el niño, trenzando sus dedos detrás de la nuca y cerrando los ojos en un afán de parecer confiado y de verse 'genial' ante su 'chica' tal y como había visto hacer a los galanes de los programas de televisión que le gustaban a su abuela —. Yo puedo llevarte a un lugar en donde nadie te encuentre.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó ella, desconfiando de la capacidad de un pequeño tres décadas menor. Sí, claro, ese niño podía volverse rubio a voluntad con esa técnica del 'súper taradín' o lo que fuera, pero no dejaba de ser un niño —. ¿Cómo sé que no estás inventando todo esto sólo para impresionarme?

— Porque no necesito hacer eso — contestó Trunks, un poco sorprendido ante esa respuesta, pues no esperaba que ella pudiera leer sus intenciones con tanta facilidad. Pero el que pudiera hacerlo sólo consiguió que se sintiera más interesado —. ¿Sí aceptas mi oferta o no?

— Creo que me voy a arrepentir, pero… bien, vamos — aceptó ella al tiempo que salía de debajo de la mesa lo más sigilosamente posible.

Lo que Mai no esperaba fue que el niño, que ya había salido tras de ella, la tomara por las axilas y se elevara de repente, volando a gran velocidad hacia un grupo de palmeras localizadas en una parte discreta del jardín. Claro que ella tampoco esperaba que él decidiera terminar su alocado vuelo directamente en el centro de la más frondosa de las palmas.

Aunque sí podía apreciar que, al final, la depositó con mucho cuidado en una de las gruesas ramas y no la soltó hasta que estuvo seguro de que había conseguido asirse lo bastante bien en la copa de la palmera.

— Aquí no te verá nadie — declaró Trunks con cierto orgullo—. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

— Admito que es buen lugar… — aceptó Mai, que ya se preparaba para relajarse cuando notó que su autonombrado 'novio' se acomodaba cómodamente en la rama más cercana a ella —. ¿Pero… pero qué carajos estás haciendo? —, le preguntó la niña, sus ojos muy abiertos ante el tremendo atrevimiento que el chico mostraba.

— ¿No querías estar en un lugar a solas conmigo? Eso fue lo que yo pensé — explicó Trunks, nuevamente haciéndose el desentendido ante las exageradas, para él al menos, reacciones de Mai. Aunque siendo honestos, al chico Briefs no le incomodaban las mujeres que reaccionaban de ese modo, ya que su madre, la esposa del señor Gokú, C-18 e incluso Videl se caracterizaban por tener un comportamiento similar al de la niña de cabello negro sentada junto a él.

—Eres un niño idiota — murmuró Mai para sí, mirando con cuidado por entre las gruesas hojas de la palma para verificar si era posible saltar y escapar de la peste de cabello lila que no parecía tener el más mínimo deseo de dejarla en paz. Para su desgracia, la palmera era muy alta y el tronco muy liso, por lo que a menos de que quisiera romperse las piernas, no podría bajar de allí sin pedirle ayuda a Trunks—. ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a bajar de aquí?

Por toda respuesta, el pequeño Briefs se limitó a señalarse a sí mismo con el dedo índice mientras sonreía con no poca picardía—. Yo puedo encargarme de hacer eso.

Mai comenzó a sentir que un dolor de cabeza se aproximaba, lo cual era algo que no se podía permitir a pesar de la frustración. Bien, bien, el chico no era tan idiota como pensó al principio, en especial si se había hecho este plan para estar a solas con ella en cosa de segundos. Mai tenía que admitir, a regañadientes desde luego, que de no ser porque era lo bastante mayor para ser la madre del tal Trunks, se sentiría muy halagada de que un chico estuviera haciendo este tipo de esfuerzos para intentar acercársele.

— Si quieres bajar, sólo tienes que dejar que te tome de la mano durante un rato mientras estamos aquí — ofreció Trunks luego de armarse de valor —. ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Si hago eso me ayudarás a bajar?

— ¡Claro que sí, prometido!

Muy a su pesar, y quizás porque tener el cuerpo de una niña estaba afectando su capacidad para pensar como adulta y le llenaba la cabeza de sentimientos que ya no esperaba sentir otra vez, Mai no pudo evitar un sonrojo fenomenal ante la propuesta. Pero aun así, lentamente y sin mirar, terminó extendiendo una mano temblorosa hacia el niño sentado junto a ella.

Trunks, por su parte, dudó por un instante ya que nunca imaginó que su plan tendría éxito y no tenía la más mínima de cómo debía tomarla de la mano. ¿Debía tratar de cruzar sus dedos con los de ella o simplemente hacerlo como hacía su madre cuando era más pequeño?

Fue entonces que Trunks notó el modo en que a ella se le habían encendido sus mejillas y se preguntó si él también se veía igual, y de tener un espejo cerca se habría dado cuenta de que sí, efectivamente sus mejillas también estaban un poco sonrosadas, pero como Trunks no tenía un espejo a la mano al final decidió que sonrojarse era cosa de niñas, por lo que se armó de valor y tomó la mano de Mai con la suya.

— Wow… tu mano es muy suave… y cálida — murmuró él mientras analizaba la sensación de piel sobre piel con mayor detenimiento ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo con calma —. Se siente bien.

— ¡N-no…no digas esas cosas, niño estúpido! — se quejó Mai, aún sin atreverse a mirar a Trunks y aunque en ese momento pudo haberse soltado, en realidad no lo hizo. Quizás porque el contacto con él no se sentía nada mal, o quizás porque la última vez que un chico le dijo algo bonito sobre ella había sido más de veinte años atrás; en realidad no podía decidir por lo que al final simplemente se permitió seguir tomada de la mano del niño mientras miraba a los invitados de la fiesta ir y venir desde lo alto de su palmera.

El pequeño Briefs bajó la mirada un poco apenado por la respuesta de la niña, no entendía muy bien porqué reaccionaba de ese modo y por un momento quiso pedirle perdón, pero al darse cuenta de que ella no intentaba soltar su mano, pensó que su reacción se debía a que estaba apenada, algo que también le parecía recordar de los programas románticos que su abuela miraba por las tardes.

— Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, Mai— explicó el niño entonces, decidido a ser honesto para no causarse más líos —. Pero si quieres podemos hablar de otras cosas.

El súbito cambio de conversación logró que Mai se relajara un poco. Seguía sin soltar la mano de Trunks aunque ella se decía que era sólo para garantizar que él la ayudara a bajar de la palmera. Armándose de valor y diciéndose que no tenía porqué sentir vergüenza, la niña se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo.

"_Es lindo a su modo."_ Pensó ella, pateándose mentalmente inmediatamente después de que la idea se formara en su mente. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¡Si este niño era treinta años menor que ella, no podía permitirse pensar de esa manera bajo ninguna circunstancia! Era definitivo, este cuerpo de niña estaba afectándole la cabeza de una mala forma.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — insistió Trunks.

— Háblame de lo que te gusta hacer — le pidió Mai. — Ya estamos aquí arriba así que no pierdo nada con saber más de ti… ¿cierto?

Y Trunks lo hizo. Le contó sobre los juguetes que le gustaban, acerca de las cosas que podía hacer en el laboratorio de su madre y en el edificio de la Corporación, de sus entrenamientos con su padre y de sus fines de semana visitando a su mejor amigo Goten, de las cosas que le gustaría hacer más adelante e incluso de los tipos de comida que más le gustaba comer.

Y Mai escuchó atentamente a todo lo que el niño le contó. Era algo nuevo para ella, ya que luego de tantos años de dedicarse ciegamente a seguir las órdenes del señor Pilaf, se había olvidado lo bien que se sentía simplemente escuchar las cosas sencillas y mundanas que podrían gustarle a otra persona.

— ¿Qué te gusta hacer a ti?

— ¿A… a mi? — Mai hizo una pausa, en realidad no tenía idea de qué le gustaba y nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello. Desde que era una adolescente y durante toda su vida adulta lo único que había hecho era asegurarse de cumplir los caprichos de su jefe, el señor Pilaf, todo el día todos los días. ¿Qué le gustaba a ella, acaso alguna vez se había puesto a pensar en algo como eso? — No… no lo sé… lo siento pero en verdad no sé…

— Eso no lo puedo creer — le discutió Trunks, apretando un poco más fuerte la mano de Mai —, estoy seguro de que te gustan muchas cosas y no me quieres decir. ¡Te apuesto que si piensas un poco podrás decidirte y lo sabrás, es fácil! Piensa en cosas que te gusta comer, a dónde te gusta ir, qué te gusta beber o el color que más te agrada.

— ¿Es… fácil? — Mai cerró los ojos mientras consideraba lo que el niño le decía. Debía admitir que él tenía razón. Decidir qué le gustaba no debería representarle mayor problema. Pensando un poco, recordó que siempre tenía que cocinar alguno de los guisados favoritos del señor Pilaf y comerlo aunque a ella no le agradara o beber lo que él quisiera a pesar de que el vino que Pilaf prefería le parecía en extremo ácido. Tal vez se debía a su renacida rebeldía infantil pero Mai se dio cuenta de que su modo de vida era muy injusto. ¡Ella tenía gustos propios también!

— Me… me gusta la sopa de vegetales y… el jugo de manzana — comenzó ella en voz baja, aunque tomó cada vez más confianza al haber comenzado—. ¡Y me gusta el helado de fresa, y el maquillaje, y el color verde, y salir al campo a ver el atardecer, y la ropa bonita también… y…y estoy molesta porque nunca puedo hacer esas cosas!

Para cuando Mai terminó, respiraba un poco agitada y apretaba la mano de Trunks con fuerza suficiente como para causarle un poco de dolor, lo cual no era fácil considerando que el niño era mitad Saiyan y poseía una fuerza tremenda para su edad. La niña respiró profundamente y se relajó, sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecha, quizás por al fin haberse admitido que no era muy feliz que digamos al limitarse tanto siempre. Miró de nuevo al niño que estaba a su lado y no pudo evitar sentirse bastante agradecida con él por haberla hecho sentirse tan bien, tan viva, tan… tan ella misma. Había olvidado que era una persona independiente y no sólo la asistente de Pilaf.

— Gracias, Trunks — le agradeció ella con una sonrisa, una sonrisa honesta—, necesitaba esto.

El pequeño Briefs perdió el habla en ese instante, recordaba haber escuchado a Yamcha decir que la sonrisa de una chica linda podía desarmar aún al guerrero más fuerte y en realidad no lo había creído hasta ese instante. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser Mai tan linda y por qué diablos le hacía sentir mariposas en la panza sólo porque le había dado las gracias y llamado por su nombre?

— Pues… ah… ¿por nada? La verdad yo…

Trunks no pudo terminar la frase, pues una voz extraña lo interrumpió de repente. Una voz extraña que llamaba a la niña que estaba con él.

— ¡Mai, al fin te encontramos! — era Pilaf, que seguido de Shu, había por fin localizado a su asistente y estaba dispuesto a llevársela antes de que anocheciera. Pilaf sabía muy bien que su plan de usar de nuevo las esferas para desear volver a ser adultos y conquistar el mundo se había ido por el caño, y además no soportaba estar cerca de Gokú, por lo que el diminuto criminal estaba ansioso por marcharse. — ¡Es hora de irnos, así que deja a ese mocoso y baja de una vez!

— ¡NO! — gritó Mai desde la palmera, nuevamente culpando a su recién redescubierta rebeldía infantil por su comportamiento pero decidiendo al final que eso le importaba un pepino. La verdad es que estaba muy molesta con Pilaf por haberla mantenido tan limitada durante tantos años y por lo tanto no tenía la más mínima intención de siquiera acercarse a su todavía jefe —. ¡No quiero ir con ustedes, tú y Shu pueden irse pero yo de aquí no me muevo!

Sobra decir que la reacción de Pilaf ante la negativa de Mai, bastante vocal por cierto, a bajar y a irse con él fue bastante considerable. Pilaf se ruborizó de furia y uno podría jurar que hasta pequeñas nubes de vapor comenzaron a salir de sus oídos.

— ¿Cómo que no vas? ¡Por si lo has olvidado tienes que obedecerme, baja de esa palmera inmediatamente! — le respondió Pilaf con enfado; detrás de él, Shu se limitaba a encogerse para evitar inmiscuirse en la discusión.

— ¡Pues como lo oyes, ni bajo de aquí, ni voy contigo! — le reviró Mai, que se estaba sintiendo bastante bien al poder, por fin, darle a su jefe la contraria —. ¡Prefiero quedarme con él!

— Pero… pero… — Pilaf no atinaba a cómo responder ante esta súbita e inesperada muestra de rebeldía.

— ¿A qué se deben estos gritos? — interrumpió repentinamente Bulma, que había sido atraída al lugar gracias a la escandalosa discusión.

— ¡A que yo no me quiero ir, y ese feo de allá abajo quiere que nos vayamos! — atajó rápidamente Mai, quien ya no estaba intentando contener el delicioso gusto que le provocaba abandonarse a una rabieta infantil —. Pero no sé para qué quiere hacer eso, nosotros no tenemos a donde ir. ¡Y no tengo ganas de dormir en una vieja casa cápsula hoy!

— ¿Es cierto eso? — preguntó la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula, ignorando por completo la pataleta de Pilaf, que no estaba nada contento con haber sido llamado 'feo' por la furiosa niña de la palmera —. ¿No tienen padres acaso?... ¿Tú ya sabías eso, Trunks?

—… No, mamá… no me lo habían contado — admitió el pequeño, que se había mantenido callado hasta ese entonces, pues no había querido meterse en la discusión de Mai con el chaparrito de piel azul.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos y miró atentamente a la niña y luego al niño azul y al cachorro vestido con un disfraz de ninja. Era obvio que los tres eran unos críos huérfanos con los que Trunks en algún momento había entablado amistad. Aunque por lo visto su hijo se había terminado encariñando más con la niña que con los otros dos. Bulma admitía que eso no le molestaba puesto que la niña era bastante bonita aún con esas ropas tan poco femeninas, pero al final de cuentas el problema era que estos tres pequeños no tenían en dónde vivir. Mirando nuevamente a su hijo y a la niña junto a él, Bulma tomó la decisión que estaba segura resolvería el problema.

— ¿Por qué no se quedan los tres aquí al menos por esta noche? — invitó, sonriéndole tanto a la niña como al enanito azul y al perro. — Tenemos bastante espacio y no será ningún problema.

— ¡Acepto! — exclamó sonriente Mai desde la copa de la palmera, más por darle la contraria a Pilaf que por tener algún interés en quedarse a dormir en la mansión de los Briefs. — ¡Muchas gracias!

— Pues entonces está decidido, me encargaré de que tengan una amplia habitación en dónde dormir— prometió Bulma —. Vayan a jugar mientras tanto, la fiesta tardará un par de horas más en terminar y todavía no hemos servido el segundo pastel, y también tendremos helado. Oh, y Trunks, ya bajen de esa palmera, podría ser peligroso para ella.

Bulma ya no dijo más y regresó con sus invitados, dejando tras de sí a un muy molesto Pilaf, a un muy confundido Shu, a una triunfal Mai y a un Trunks que aún no podía entender bien qué sucedía pero que se sentía extrañamente satisfecho de que su 'novia' había logrado conseguir permiso para quedarse en la mansión al menos por una noche.

— No creí que te volverías tan malcriada de repente — comentó Pilaf una vez que Mai y Trunks estuvieron en el suelo junto a él —, pero está bien, que nadie diga que no soy flexible. Nos quedaremos esta noche aquí y mañana nos iremos a seguir nuestros asuntos.

— No soy malcriada — se defendió Mai, que se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía con la satisfacción de haberse salido con la suya. Le gustaba eso, en especial porque ya se había olvidado de lo bien que se sentía ganar —. Simplemente soy muy lista. Además, nos darán pastel y helado, y un buen lugar dónde dormir; eso no tiene nada de malo. Es de hecho mucho mejor que la horrible casa cápsula que siempre utilizamos cuando no estamos en la Fortaleza.

— Creo que tenemos helado de fresa — intervino Trunks entonces, recordando lo que Mai había dicho antes —. ¿Quieres ir a ver si ya podemos comer un poco?

— ¡Me encantaría, hace mucho que no me permiten comerlo! — respondió feliz la niña, volviendo a sonreírle a Trunks al tiempo que se tomaba de su brazo y lo dejaba guiar el camino. Unos pasos más adelante, Mai miró tras de sí y le sacó la lengua a Pilaf en un definitivo acto de burla.

— Señor Pilaf… — se aventuró finalmente Shu —, ¿tiene idea de porqué Mai está actuando de ese modo?

— No, pero mañana le haré pagar por su insolencia, eso te lo aseguro — le contestó el diminuto criminal de piel azul, rumiando su furia lo mejor que podía —. ¡Mai deseará nunca haberme tratado de ese modo a mí, el gran emperador Pilaf!

—Por favor, no sea muy duro con ella — se animó a pedir Shu —. Tal vez es sólo debido a que ha vuelto a ser una niña, ya sabe que también a nosotros el cambio nos afectó el comportamiento al principio, quizás Mai simplemente tardó más que usted y yo.

— ¡Aún así la haré arrepentirse! — juró Pilaf —. Ya lo verás, pulgoso, ya lo verás…

Y con esa nefasta promesa, Pilaf se permitió ir a comer pastel y helado, planeando su maligna venganza en contra de su repentinamente rebelde subordinada. Oh sí, la haría pagar del peor modo posible o dejaba de ser el Emperador Pilaf, y no dejó de planear su revancha ni siquiera cuando Bulma los llevó al cuarto de huéspedes en donde pasarían la noche; al contrario, su rencor sólo se incrementó al mirar cómo la abuela de ese tal mocoso Trunks le había conseguido a Mai y _sólo_ a Mai unas pijamas blancas de encaje que parecían ser bastante caras mientras que a ellos les dieron sólo un sencillo cambio de ropa.

Ya se las pagaría.

0-0

Mai despertó sintiéndose un poco húmeda, lo cual le pareció bastante raro. Que la humedad viniera de entre sus piernas le pareció bastante más raro aún, por lo que abrió los ojos de inmediato y levantó las sábanas para descubrir que había mojado la cama. ¿Pero cómo pasó eso? ¡Ella nunca había mojado la cama, nunca! Fue entonces que las risas comenzaron. A su izquierda, Mai descubrió a Pilaf, ya vestido y listo para irse, riendo a carcajadas.

— ¡Metí tus dedos en agua tibia por la noche para que te mearas encima! — declaró entre risas el diminuto villano —. ¡Eso te enseñará a no ser una malcriada desobediente!

De haber sido adulta, Mai habría tolerado la estúpida broma y hasta incluso habría admitido que quizás se lo merecía por desobedecer a su jefe. Desafortunadamente para Pilaf, en ese momento Mai no era adulta y todavía estaba muy molesta con él. Por lo que el resultado de la broma del minúsculo criminal de piel azul tuvo en Mai el mismo efecto que lanzar una bomba en un volcán activo.

— Pilaf… tú… tú… — comenzó a gruñir la muy enfadada pequeña. Era fácil ver que la explosión era inminente, y Shu hizo bien en abrir la puerta de la habitación y deslizarse al pasillo de manera discreta para escapar, pero Pilaf no se dio por enterado y continuó riendo y burlándose sin parar, hasta que… — ¡Jodido cabrón!

— ¡Uy, qué miedo! — se mofó el pequeño criminal—, ¿la niña malcriada se enojó conmigo?... ¡Apuesto que estás enfadada porque eres una niña sucia, sucia, sucia y apestas a pipí!

— ¡Me la pagarás, enano azuloso! — gritó furiosa la pequeña Mai, que respondió a las burlas lanzándose tras Pilaf, persiguiéndolo por toda la habitación y saliendo tras de él cuando éste se escabulló corriendo hacia el pasillo, riendo como una hiena —. ¡No importa que seas mi jefe, te pondré color morado a patadas!

— ¡Primero tendrás que alcanzarme, niña sucia! — se burló Pilaf, que a pesar de su tamaño era capaz de correr sorprendentemente rápido —. ¡Niña sucia, niña sucia, te has meado en la cama y hueles a pipí!

— ¡Ya cállate, no estés gritando eso! — exclamó la niña, tratando sin éxito de alcanzar a su escurridizo jefe para darle una paliza de antología —, ¡y además eso pasó por tu culpa!

La loca carrera del asustado Shu, que iba delante de Pilaf, del burlesco enanito azul y de la fúrica Mai continuó por todo el pasillo, por las escaleras y hasta el vestíbulo de la mansión de los Briefs, en donde llegó a un súbito final cuando Shu y Pilaf abrieron la puerta para huir al jardín y se estrellaron contra la pierna izquierda de alguien que estaba a punto de entrar a la casa. Y sólo se detuvieron porque la pierna le pertenecía a cierto príncipe Saiyan que no se distinguía precisamente por su buen carácter…

— ¿Se puede saber por qué carajo están haciendo tanto escándalo, mocosos del demonio? — les recriminó Vegeta, dedicándoles una mirada que les aflojó las rodillas a los tres —. ¡Se les permitió dormir aquí, así que por lo menos tengan respeto y paren su griterío!

— No seas tan duro con los niños — le recriminó Bulma, que salió de la cocina al escuchar la voz de su pareja, aunque ella, más que molestia por los gritos de los niños, en realidad sentía una increíble curiosidad sobre la razón por la que estuvieran causando tanto alboroto —. ¿Por qué pelean?

— ¡Se orinó en la cama! — Acusó Pilaf—, ¡y quiere culparnos!

— ¡Eso no es cierto, ellos me mojaron los dedos para que orinara en la cama mientras dormía! — se defendió Mai, sus ojos humedecidos por la frustración, una reacción común para una niña que no llegaba ni a los doce, aunque ella no se había dado cuenta de eso todavía —. ¡Y lo hicieron porque no querían quedarse aquí!

Bulma se arrodilló para mirar mejor a los tres niños y luego de analizar rápidamente la situación decidió que la niña decía la verdad, el hecho de que estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar sólo logró despertar una mayor simpatía en la científica, que no pudo evitar tomar a Mai por los hombros y sonreírle para intentar tranquilizarla. Vegeta, por su parte, sólo se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared mientras se preguntaba si esta tontería tardaría mucho más, ya que a él no le gustaba esperar mucho por su desayuno.

— Calma, calma, todo está bien, no hiciste nada malo — la consoló la heredera con su voz más tranquila y reconfortante, la cual cambió de inmediato al dirigirse a Pilaf y a Shu—. ¡En cuanto a ustedes dos, han hecho muy mal en jugarle una broma tan pesada a su amiga, no está bien tratar mal a las niñas, así que tienen qué disculparse con ella en este instante!

— ¡Nunca! — gritó Pilaf, bastante molesto no sólo por el regaño sino porque Mai se las había arreglado para volver a salirse con la suya y voltear la situación a su favor justo en su cara. ¿Y encima de todo, esa insoportable científica se atrevía a regañarlo? Pilaf no lo podía tolerar, en especial porque no olvidaba la ocasión en que Bulma lo insultó con gestos obscenos décadas atrás. — ¡Suficiente, ya me cansé de ustedes, molestos y nefastos entrometidos que siempre arruinan todo! ¿Acaso piensas que puedes tener autoridad sobre mí? ¡Yo soy un gran emperador y no tengo porqué soportar estos abusos, así que me largo de esta pocilga! …¡Shu, ya es hora, Mai, deja de llorar y salgamos de aquí!

Pero Mai no se movió ni un ápice, simplemente se limitó a mirar a Pilaf, las lágrimas en sus ojos mostrando el resentimiento que ella sentía. Mai se había dado cuenta del modo en que su jefe la había explotado por años la noche anterior y aunque quizás habría estado dispuesta a perdonarlo y darle otra oportunidad, luego de la horrible broma que acababa de hacerle ya no podría siquiera pensar en perdonarlo durante mucho tiempo. Simplemente no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Ah, conque prefieres quedarte aquí con mis enemigos? — retó Pilaf desde la puerta con una expresión de verdadera furia—, ¡pues que así sea, pero no olvides que tu contrato conmigo es de por vida, ya volveré por ti más tarde, pequeña traidora!

— ¿Un momento, de qué estás hablan…? — comenzó Bulma, pero no logró terminar la pregunta, pues Pilaf y Shu salieron corriendo de la mansión, lanzaron una cápsula al suelo de la que surgió un pequeño aerocar al que subieron de inmediato y lo utilizaron para alejarse a toda prisa.

— ¿Quieres que vaya por ese par de mocosos malcriados? — ofreció Vegeta —. Será fácil cazarlos; puedo tenerlos aquí de rodillas en cosa de dos minutos.

— No Vegeta, déjalos — suspiró Bulma, más preocupada por Mai que por sus dos rebeldes amigos —. Esos niños están molestos y tal vez volverán cuando se calmen, es obvio que pueden hacerlo si saben pilotar un aerocar.

— Como quieras, a mí me da igual —, declaró el príncipe olisqueando para descubrir si su mujer le había cocinado algo sabroso, pero la falta de aromas interesantes lo decepcionó bastante —. ¿No has preparado nada para desayunar todavía?

— Controla tu estómago, esto es más importante —, le pidió Bulma, su atención completamente en la afligida niña junto a ella.

— Para mí lo más importante ahora es comer —, respondió Vegeta con un dejo de aburrimiento en la voz —. Quédate con la niña si quieres, me prepararé algo yo mismo.

Bulma no le respondió, aunque sabía muy bien que dejar a Vegeta solo en la cocina significaba que el príncipe terminaría vaciando el refrigerador sin ningún remordimiento. Afortunadamente la heredera tenía más que suficiente comida en varias cápsulas para situaciones como esas, por lo que el apetito de su pareja no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Concentrándose en Mai, Bulma comenzó a asegurarle que no se había metido en problemas por lo que le sucedió, y que no era ningún problema solicitar a los criados que limpiaran su cama y que lavaran su pijama, y ya estaba logrando que la niña se calmara cuando algo que la alteró de inmediato sucedió.

Trunks entró al vestíbulo.

— Hola, mamá. Perdón por no levantarme temprano — saludó el pequeño, que se animó de inmediato al ver que Mai ya estaba de pie —. ¡Mai, que bien que ya estás despierta! ¿Desayunarás con noso..?

Mai no contestó, simplemente se sonrojó como fresa a causa de la vergüenza y se ocultó lo más rápido que pudo detrás de Bulma para evitar que Trunks mirara la mancha de humedad en su pijama. La pequeña estaba tan apenada que no acertaba a decir ninguna palabra y de hecho comenzó a temblar involuntariamente a causa de lo miserable que estaba empezando a sentirse.

— Trunks, cariño… ¿por qué no le ayudas a tu padre en la cocina? — pidió entonces la científica, segura de que eso podría evitarle a Mai una pena mayor, la cual Bulma sabía muy bien que no se merecía —. Mai y yo estamos hablando. ¿Podrías ir?

— Sí, claro — aceptó el pequeño Briefs, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

— ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño mientras les preparo a ti y a Trunks un buen desayuno? — le invitó Bulma con una suave sonrisa —. Me encargaré de que te dejen algo de ropa limpia en tu habitación, a fin de cuentas mi madre mandó pedir bastante para ti ayer por la noche y la entregaron hace poco. No te preocupes, Trunks no se va a enterar de esto por mí, y dudo que a Vegeta le interese mucho contarle; será un secreto. ¿Bien?

— Bien — aceptó la niña, que se apresuró a regresar a su habitación para después ir a darse un baño.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, Mai se dio cuenta de que había reaccionado de un modo absolutamente infantil, y decidió que la manera en que su forma de actuar estaba cambiando no le gustaba mucho; en particular porque entre más tiempo pasaba con el cuerpo de una niña, más y más su mente y su comportamiento se ajustaban a esta edad. Eso era preocupante. ¡Ella tenía cuarenta y un años! Comportarse como una niña debería ser impensable para ella, aún y cuando cada vez le parecía más fácil y adecuado hacerlo.

Y eso no era lo único que la preocupaba; también estaba el hecho de que era muy probable que hubiera arruinado cualquier posibilidad de volver a trabajar con el señor Pilaf, que si bien con cada momento que pasaba eso le importaba menos, sí le causaba melancolía, en especial por su amigo Shu. También le preocupaba un poco que si Pilaf volvía por ella seguramente la castigaría de una manera aún peor que la broma de los dedos en el agua, por lo que quizás lo mejor sería quedarse en la mansión hasta que al enanito azul se le bajara el mal humor, lo cual, si Mai conocía bien a su jefe, tardaría por lo menos dos o tres meses.

Por otro lado, había olvidado que el contrato que firmó cuando entró a trabajar con Pilaf era vitalicio, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no le agradaba en nada la idea de pasar el resto de su vida al servicio de un berrinchudo enanito enfermo de megalomanía. Tendría que idear la manera de terminar ese contrato de modo que no tuviera que trabajar hasta la vejez con Pilaf. Pero se encargaría de eso cuando fuera necesario; en ese momento Mai entró a los amplios baños de la mansión y lo único que le importó fue darse un relajante baño caliente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría como invitada de los Briefs, pero estaba completamente decidida a disfrutarlo al máximo mientras pudiera.

0-0

Habían pasado ya más de tres semanas.

Durante ese tiempo Mai se había habituado bastante a la rutina de la familia Briefs y su modo de vida. Bulma pasaba la mayor parte del día, con la excepción de los desayunos y las cenas, en su laboratorio o en el edificio central de la Corporación Cápsula atendiendo los negocios de la empresa lo mejor que podía, aunque en ocasiones aún necesitaba ayuda de su padre.

Vegeta por su parte, tenía una rutina bastante sencilla que consistía en: desayunar, entrenar como un poseso en su amada "cámara de gravedad", almorzar y mirar televisión, entrenar a Trunks un par de horas en la cámara de gravedad, comer más, entrenar una ultima vez por el día y finalmente cenar.

Para Trunks, su día consistía en levantarse y tomar clase con sus tutores privados, esto debido a que el pequeño Briefs no asistía a la escuela como un chico normal, pues su educación se enfocaba en materias y conceptos que le ayudarían a tomar el control de la corporación Cápsula en el futuro y a realizar contribuciones tecnológicas a la misma; hacer sus tareas, entrenar con su padre y finalmente pasar el resto de sus ratos libres molestándola con tonterías.

El abuelo de Trunks pasaba mucho de su tiempo supervisando su gigantesco jardín, dentro del cual había construido una casa a la que se había mudado con su esposa, lo cual había sido sencillo pues el mencionado jardín en realidad era un domo que cubría casi tres hectáreas de bosque y estaba lleno de animales raros. Cuando el Profesor Briefs no estaba allí, se contentaba con pasearse por la corporación cápsula o con construir alguna cosa en su laboratorio particular, aunque cada vez pasaba más tiempo con su esposa y su nieto.

La abuela de Trunks, por otra parte, se dedicaba a ejercitarse, cocinar un poco, mirar televisión o a trabajar en la fundación de la Corporación Cápsula, en particular en el proyecto de la misma que daba ayuda a varias escuelas en todo el mundo, y en salir a comprar cosas que al final terminaba donando a alguna beneficencia, aunque cada vez pasaba más tiempo con su esposo y con su nieto… y con Mai, pues la señora Briefs había aparentemente decidido que supervisar a la 'novia' de su nieto por las tardes formaría parte de su rutina, muy a pesar de la pequeña.

En cuanto a Mai, luego de un par de días y a fin de no sentirse mal por vivir gratis en la mansión de los Briefs, había comenzado a ayudar a Bulma a preparar los desayunos y las cenas de la familia, lo cual le terminó dando mucho gusto a la heredera, en particular porque, como Mai descubrió, Vegeta y Trunks aparentemente tenían profundos pozos en lugar de estómagos y la cantidad de comida necesaria para saciarlos era exorbitante. Aún así, Mai encontraba el desafío de preparar cantidades casi industriales de comida bastante interesante y no pensaba dejar que los dos hombres en la mansión la derrotaran, por lo que maliciosamente decidió que si ellos querían comer como cerdos, entonces ella los alimentaría como hipopótamos a fin de descubrir si eran capaces de soportar tal cantidad de alimento.

Desafortunadamente para Mai, sus esfuerzos lo único que le consiguieron fue la gratitud de Bulma por la ayuda, que Vegeta felicitara a su mujer por al fin 'servirle una comida de verdad en lugar de tenerlo a dieta siempre' y en que Trunks desarrollara un gusto particular por sus platillos. Esa reacción había sido, por supuesto, totalmente opuesta a lo que Mai deseaba, ya que en realidad ella esperaba que Vegeta y Trunks cayeran presa de una fuerte indigestión provocada por comer en exceso.

— Es la manera en la que comen Vegeta y Trunks, Mai — le explicó ante pregunta expresa Bulma luego de varios días en los que el par de glotones de la casa no terminaran enfermos del estómago luego de comer suficiente comida para quince personas en cada sentada —. Tiene que ver con su genética; te sugiero que no pienses mucho en ello ya que sólo conseguirías un dolor de cabeza, créeme, ya me ha pasado a mi.

Mai decidió que hacer caso del consejo de la científica era lo más adecuado, por lo que a partir de aquél día dejó de preguntarse cómo los estómagos de Trunks y su papá podían digerir sin problemas cantidades gigantescas de comida sin que ellos se enfermaran.

Otra cosa que Mai había comenzado a hacer y a la que se resistió en un principio pero que al final terminó aceptando fueron las clases particulares con los mismos tutores que Trunks. Todo había sido idea de Bulma, que insistió en que Mai necesitaba educación mientras estuviera viviendo en la mansión por lo que luego de algunos exámenes, la pequeña comenzó a recibir clases privadas adecuadas a su nivel académico, que muy para sorpresa de Bulma terminó colocando a Mai casi al nivel de un alumno de preparatoria. Mai, por su parte, no estaba nada complacida; ¡ella había terminado la preparatoria, por lo que haber sido evaluada con un nivel ligeramente más bajo no le agradaba en lo absoluto! Y fue este nada sutil piquete a su orgullo lo que al final había logrado motivar a la pequeña para aceptar tomar las clases cada mañana, sentada en una habitación adaptada como aula, al lado de Trunks.

Las clases fueron divididas en dos partes, Trunks tomaba dos horas por sí sólo hasta que llegaba Mai, momento en que el tutor cambiaba el contenido de la lección a lo que la niña necesitaba. Si bien en un principio el pequeño Briefs había preguntado sobre la posibilidad de no tomar esas clases, Bulma insistió para que lo hiciera, explicándole que eso le ayudaría cuando presentara un examen para validar el grado más adelante.

Y la clase de ese día era en verdad extremadamente aburrida. El tutor había decidido abordar hechos históricos recientes y estaba pasando un rato bastante agradable explicándoles las hazañas de Mister Satán y la segura influencia que las mismas tendrían en los años venideros. Trunks, que conocía la verdad, estaba más ocupado en mirar a Mai que en la lección, mientras que la niña estaba sintiéndose bastante nerviosa a causa del continuo escrutinio del niño como para poder concentrarse.

— ¡Deja de mirarme así! — se quejó Mai en cuanto el maestro salió para contestar rápidamente una llamada —. ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa!

— Es que estás diferente hoy — explicó Trunks, que no dejó de observar a Mai con atención, admirando el vestido sin mangas de color verde que llevaba puesto y el modo en que había atado su cabello en una coleta con un listón del mismo color que su vestido—. Y la verdad es por eso que no dejo de mirarte, casi nunca te quitas ese abrigo y botas que te gustan tanto cuando tomamos clase… la verdad…

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi abrigo? — se quejó Mai —, ¡la única razón por la que no me lo he puesto esta mañana es por el calor!

— Mai… el abrigo no tiene nada de malo — respondió Trunks, que entonces pasó saliva mientras se armaba de valor—, pero tu… te ves más bonita así.

— ¿Có…cómo puedes decir eso? — se quejó la niña, dándole la espalda al pequeño para ocultar sus mejillas. ¿Por qué este niño era tan precoz, no podía dedicarse a jugar en el jardín como todos los de su edad? —. ¡Además estás mintiendo!

— Si te mintiera diría algo como "qué fea estás hoy" — respondió Trunks.

— Si sigues diciendo esas cosas… — dijo una temblorosa Mai —, ¡dejaré de ayudar a tu madre en la cocina!

— ¡Eso no es justo! — se quejó Trunks —. ¡Siempre que trato de ser amable contigo me gritas o me insultas!

— ¡Y con muy buena razón, un niño de tu edad no debería de tratar de hacer lo que estás haciendo! — respondió la pequeña al tiempo que se giraba para mirar a su 'novio' de frente.

— Tú tienes la misma edad que yo — contestó él —, de hecho creo que soy mayor que tú, en cuatro meses cumpliré los doce y creo que tú apenas cumpliste once.

— ¡Que noooooo! — discutió Mai —. ¡Tengo cuarenta y un años!

— Esa broma ya no tiene gracia — Opinó el pequeño Saiyan —, pero está bien, si tanto te molesta nunca más te diré que te ves bien con otra ropa, y lo haré porque no quiero que dejes de cocinar, el estofado que haces es fantástico.

— ¿Te… te gusta mi comida? — inquirió la niña, que hasta ese momento nunca había escuchado de boca de Trunks que apreciara lo que preparaba para él y su padre; de hecho, esta pequeña mención hizo que se olvidara por completo de reñirle por el piropo que acababa de hacerle, y en lugar de eso Mai no pudo evitar sentir una ola de cálida satisfacción esparcirse desde su pecho a su rostro; no podía evitarlo, le gustaba saberse útil —. ¿Es en serio? Tú y tu papá comen tan rápido que creía que el sabor te daba igual.

— ¡Por supuesto que me gusta! — le aseguró el pequeño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —. ¡Incluso creo que cocinas mejor que mi mamá, es como si tuvieras mucha más práctica que ella!

A pesar de sí misma, Mai se sintió halagada al escuchar las palabras de Trunks. Era obvio que ella era mejor cocinando que Bulma. De hecho, Mai dudaba que Bulma hubiera siquiera considerado entrar a la cocina antes de ser madre. No es necesario decir que el saberse superior a la heredera en algo aún cuando fuera tan sencillo animó bastante a la pequeña.

— Si te gusta tanto lo que preparo, creo que… quizás algún día podría cocinarte algo especial — ofreció la niña —, ¿qué te gustaría?

— ¡Asado y pastel de carne! — dijo el niño de inmediato —. ¡Lo preparaste hace unos días y era delicioso!

Justo cuando Mai estaba por responder, el tutor regresó a la habitación y era obvio que se sentía nervioso, asustado y feliz todo al mismo tiempo, a juzgar por la rápida y a la vez errática manera en la que recogía su material.

— ¡Niños, mi esposa está por tener a nuestro bebé, por lo que tengo qué irme por hoy! Ya hablé con la señora Bulma y me ha permitido tomarme unos días libres para atender a mi mujer. La única tarea que tienen por hoy es escribir un ensayo sobre la importancia que tendrá Mister Satán en el futuro y cómo creen que será recordado dentro de cien años.

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, el tutor terminó de guardar sus cosas en su portafolio y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, dejando a Mai y a Trunks con dos horas libres antes de que el pequeño tuviera que ir a entrenar con su padre.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — preguntó Trunks, que se levantó del escritorio y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, intentando nuevamente imitar a los galanes de las novelas favoritas de su abuela, pues había notado que ese gesto parecía agradar a las mujeres de esos programas de televisión. Desafortunadamente para Trunks, sus habilidades para impresionar chicas eran mínimas, y la mirada que le dedicó Mai a su gesto, la cual él interpretó como interés, era en realidad de extrañeza, pues la niña no paraba de preguntarse por qué el pequeño de cabello lila perdía su tiempo con poses estúpidas.

— No sé qué harás tú, pero creo que yo adelantaré la tarea — contestó Mai sin ocultar el aburrimiento en su voz —. El tema no me interesa en lo absoluto, así que entre más pronto lo termine será mejor.

— ¿Por qué no salimos? — invitó Trunks—, te puedo llevar a un lugar muy interesante.

— Te digo que prefiero terminar la tarea primero.

— Yo puedo ayudarte con eso después — insistió el niño —. Conozco a Mister Satán en persona, así que te aseguro que sé todo sobre él.

— ¿Y a dónde me quieres llevar? — preguntó Mai, apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano derecha mientras miraba a Trunks con curiosidad; en realidad sus intentos diarios de impresionarla habían comenzado a parecerle divertidos hasta cierto punto y se preguntaba qué tenía en mente su 'novio' en esta ocasión.

— Es una sorpresa — respondió Trunks con un guiño.

— ¿Sorpresa? — comenzó Mai, que no pudo terminar la frase pues el niño se movió tan velozmente que para ella fue como si se desvaneciera en el aire y, una fracción de segundo después, se encontró en los brazos de Trunks, que la sostenía firmemente mientras flotaba en dirección al este.

— ¡Listo, iremos allá! — y sin más, el pequeño Briefs encendió su aura y salió disparado en la dirección seleccionada, ignorando por completo las quejas de Mai.

En menos de quince minutos, Trunks descendió gentilmente en el amplio patio de las ruinas de una enorme construcción. Mai miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que conocía el lugar; era lo que quedaba del castillo de Apricot, uno de los viejos rivales de Pilaf. Y ella misma junto con Shu se había encargado de destruirlo usando un par de Pilaf-Machines. La pequeña no había visitado este lugar en más de veinte años y no sabía muy bien qué hacer o decir, ya que no entendía por qué Trunks la había traído precisamente a este lugar.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? — quiso saber ella, temiendo por un momento que él había descubierto algo sobre su pasado. Cabe aclarar que Mai en ningún momento notó que el hecho de que Trunks pudiera saber algo de su vida antes de conocerse era la razón por la que se sentía ligeramente alarmada.

— ¿A ti te gustan las armas y las máquinas, verdad? — respondió Trunks mientras caminaba hacia una esquina y le indicaba a Mai que la siguiera.

— Sí… ¿supongo que me gustan esas cosas? — aceptó la niña un poco extrañada ante la pregunta —. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Te he visto leer algunas de las revistas de mi mamá, en especial las que hablan sobre los vehículos militares que fabricamos para el ejército del rey — respondió el pequeño Briefs sin detenerse —. Es por eso que cuando Goten y yo encontramos esto, me imaginé que te gustaría verlo.

— ¿Qué encontraron? — preguntó Mai, ocupada en mirar las destrozadas paredes del castillo mientras recordaba la parte que había jugado en la destrucción del lugar hacía ya tantos años. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de remordimiento ante la memoria a pesar de que ella no había matado a nadie. Lo único positivo era que había arruinado por completo el imperio criminal de Apricot, aunque no fue nada fácil pues en la batalla incluso había perdido su…

— ¡Esto es lo que quería mostrarte! — anunció Trunks doblando la esquina y señalando lo que parecía ser un robot oxidado que ciertamente había visto mejores días.

— Es… es… — Mai no lo podía creer; a pesar de que la pintura gris ya se había desvanecido casi por completo, aún cuando el asiento y la cabina eran poco más que basura y de que el armazón estaba oxidado y lleno de agujeros, ella no tuvo problemas para reconocer lo que Trunks le estaba mostrando: su primer Pilaf-Machine. Su antiguo jefe se la había regalado cuando empezó a trabajar con él y ella le había hecho varias modificaciones a su querida máquina. Había resultado bastante dañada en la batalla contra Apricot y tuvo que abandonarla, y en realidad nunca imaginó que volvería a verla otra vez—. ¡Es increíble!

— ¿Verdad que sí? — contestó Trunks, complacido al ver que Mai parecía estar contenta con esto —. A simple vista puede verse que es completamente obsoleta, pero te aseguro que cuando estaba nueva, esta máquina era algo impresionante.

— Oh, claro que lo era, Trunks. Claro que lo era — sonrió Mai, que presa de la nostalgia, se acercó a la máquina y se las arregló para entrar a la cabina, llenando su vestido de polvo aunque esto ultimo no le importó —, era en verdad impresionante.

— Me habría gustado verla funcionando — comentó el pequeño, sentándose en una de las arruinadas piernas de la Pilaf Machine —. Lástima que nadie pueda repararla, porque te aseguro que mi mamá no perdería tiempo en esto.

— Yo puedo arreglarla — aseguró Mai, ocupada mirando lo que quedaba de los controles de su viejo vehículo —, no sería difícil si tuviera el material y las herramientas.

— ¿Sabes arreglar este tipo de máquinas? — Preguntó Trunks incrédulo—. ¡Pero si debe de tener más de cincuenta años!

— Veintidós — corrigió Mai mientras saltaba de la cabina al suelo y revisaba el resto de la arruinada máquina —. Y las conozco porque… pues… bueno… mi abuelo era mecánico y las reparaba… ¡incluso me enseñó cómo arreglarlas!

— ¿Y quieres repararla? — preguntó Trunks sin notar la obvia mentira de la niña.

— ¡Desde luego que quiero arreglarla! — respondió Mai completamente animada ante la posibilidad de revivir su primer vehículo —. ¡Como te dije, sólo necesito herramientas y material, y con partes nuevas podría incluso mejorarla bastante!

— Parece que la idea te emociona mucho… — observó Trunks, sintiéndose contento por Mai, en especial porque le gustaba verla sonreír de ese modo en una situación que obviamente la hacía feliz.

Y Mai sí se sentía feliz, durante años se había preguntado sobre el destino de su primer Pilaf-Machine, en particular porque nunca pudo ni tuvo el tiempo de intentar recuperarla. El que Trunks fuera la razón por la que incluso podría repararla no sólo le alegraba, sino que la hacía sentirse muy agradecida con él.

— Gracias, Trunks — le dijo ella con un tono suave y honesto al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y le sonreía —. Tal vez creas que es raro, pero te agradezco mucho esto. De verdad.

— No tienes qué agradecerme… — comenzó Trunks, quien a pesar de que había jurado que eso no lo volvería a pasar, no pudo contener los nervios cuando Mai le tomó su mano, ni evitar sentir otra vez esas molestas mariposas en el estómago. Pero en realidad no importaba, lo que importaba era que al fin había encontrado un modo de acercarse más a Mai y para Trunks, eso era el mayor triunfo que había conseguido en toda su vida —, mientras estés contenta es suficiente para mí.

— Trunks… — Mai sintió en ese momento cómo una fuerte ola de ternura por el niño la invadía, y tuvo que esforzarse por mantenerla a raya. No podía arriesgarse a sentir nada distinto a la amistad por el pequeño. Aunque Mai debió admitir que no estaba resultando nada fácil, en particular si Trunks seguía haciendo cosas como esta por ella, cosas simples y detalles sencillos que le demostraban que sí le importaba, pues ese tipo de atenciones eran algo que Mai no solía recibir.

— ¿Cómo la arreglarás?

— ¿…Eh? Pues tendré que encontrar en dónde conseguir refacciones algo antiguas para empezar — respondió Mai, un poco sorprendida por la pregunta de Trunks, quien obviamente sin querer había terminado el pequeño momento entre los dos. Pero al final Mai decidió que era lo mejor, ya que le permitía volver a concentrarse en su arruinada Pilaf-Machine en lugar de estar pensando en tonterías románticas con un niño de doce años —. Y herramientas, y placas de acero y cables y otras cosas más, pero no sé de donde las podré sacar.

— Creo que yo conozco un lugar en dónde puedes encontrar lo que necesitas — recordó el pequeño Briefs —, si quieres, mañana podemos ir al depósito de chatarra de la Corporación Cápsula. Allí desarman los vehículos viejos que fabricamos para reciclarlos y tienen mucho material sin usar. ¿Qué te parece?

— Me parece bien — respondió Mai, que estaba ocupada intentando abrir cierta parte del chasis para mirar el motor, pero tanto el asa y el panel estaban tan oxidados que para ella era imposible moverlos en lo más mínimo —. ¡Maldición, no puedo abrir esto!

— Déjame ayudarte — ofreció el niño.

Mai se giró para agradecer a Trunks, pero se encontró con que él no sólo se colocó detrás de ella, sino que también había intentado tomar el asidero levantado sus brazos de modo que al darse la vuelta, Mai quedó prácticamente entre los brazos de Trunks. El resultado fue bastante predecible; la niña se paralizó presa de un sonrojo fenomenal y trató de encogerse lo más que pudo, pero al retroceder sólo logró que su espalda chocara con la Pilaf-Machine.

De haber sido un par de años mayor, Trunks habría reconocido esto como una oportunidad de abrazar a Mai, pero ocupado como estaba en ayudarla a abrir la compuerta no reparó en eso, y simplemente se limitó a tomar el asa y hacer fuerza, logrando desatorarla en cosa de segundos.

La niña, por otra parte, había quedado con el pecho de Trunks directamente frente a la cara, y pudo notar que a pesar de su edad estaba desarrollado mejor que el de cualquier otro chico de doce años que ella hubiera visto. Levantando la vista, Mai notó la fuerza en los brazos del muchacho y finalmente miró detenidamente las suaves facciones del niño, que eran acentuadas por el modo en que fruncía el ceño mientras se concentraba en desatorar la oxidada compuerta. Mai nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre cuando era adulta, y esta cercanía la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Y el hecho de que descubriera que le gustaba mirar a Trunks sólo hacía que sus nervios aumentaran de un modo descomunal.

— ¡Listo! — anunció el pequeño con una sonrisa triunfal. Satisfecho, Trunks bajó la mirada y se encontró con Mai, que seguía entre sus brazos y lo miraba con una expresión rara —. ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada… no pasa nada… — mintió Mai, volviendo a girarse para ocultar su rostro con la excusa de revisar el viejo motor y así evitar que el siguiera mirándola de frente —. No puedo creer que abrieras esto con tanta facilidad… eres muy fuerte. Gracias.

— No hay de qué, eres mi novia y tengo qué ayudarte cuando pueda —, declaró Trunks, que volvió a colocar sus manos tras la nuca mientras miraba a lo mismo que ocupaba la atención de Mai —, ese motor está inservible.

— Ya sé que está arruinado —, indicó Mai, ignorando lo mejor que podía el modo tan desenfadado en que él declaraba su 'noviazgo'. ¿Qué acaso este niño no tenía nada de vergüenza? —. No soy estúpida, Trunks.

— No dije que lo fueras — se defendió el pequeño Briefs mientras rodeaba la máquina para ver qué más descubría —. Pero ese motor ya no sirve, así que no entiendo porqué te enfada que lo diga.

— No me enfada que digas eso, es sólo que tú… — Mai suspiró y cerró la compuerta, no valía la pena seguir con esa conversación. Trunks era muy joven para entender lo que había hecho y ella era una imbécil por permitirse pensar en él de ese modo, o por la vergonzosa manera en que su corazón se había acelerado y latido con más fuerza en el momento en que estuvo entre sus brazos. Sí, en definitiva era una estúpida.

— ¿Yo qué? — preguntó Trunks, que apareció de repente frente a Mai, flotando de costado frente a ella.

— Nada… pero… ¿por qué haces eso? — la niña no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la situación, y se sintió aliviada por ello —. Olvídalo Trunks, el motor está arruinado y no puedo hacer nada por hoy. Creo que será mejor que volvamos a la mansión.

— Como quieras, pero… ¿volveremos mañana?

— No, mañana no — indicó la niña —. Mañana iremos a tratar de conseguir todo lo necesario para reparar mi máquina, pero pasado mañana sí volveremos a este lugar.

0-0

Una semana después.

El enorme patio del arruinado castillo de Apricot había cambiado un poco, pues dos niños bastante industriosos habían construido un pequeño taller alrededor de la vieja y destrozada Pilaf-Machine, y piezas de metal, cable, herramientas, un soldador y otras cosas más podían verse aquí y allá. Mai y Trunks habían logrado traer todo el material necesario para reparar el destartalado vehículo gracias a unas cuantas cápsulas Hoi-Poi, y la niña no había perdido nada de tiempo en ponerse a trabajar en las reparaciones.

La pequeña había conseguido un par de pantalones y una playera de lana que usaba cuando trabajaba en la Pilaf-Machine, además de que el rudo trabajo le permitía llevar este tipo de ropa y hasta llevar sus botas puestas sin que Trunks la molestara por ello. Por otra parte, la pequeña ex-criminal descubrió, muy para su desencanto, que reparar su vieja máquina con un cuerpo de niña era particularmente complicado, lo cual estaba haciendo que el proceso de restaurar y arreglar la Pilaf-Machine se estuviera alargando demasiado.

Y Mai, sentada sobre el vehículo, pinzas en una mano mientras se limpiaba el sudor con la otra, comenzó a preguntarse si no había intentado morder más de lo que en verdad podía masticar. En particular porque el sistema eléctrico le estaba causando muchos problemas, especialmente remplazar el cableado y la fuente de poder. Claro, podría pedirle ayuda a Trunks, pero su 'novio' al parecer estaba más ocupado en usar el amplio patio como un lugar de entrenamiento y en explorar las ruinas del castillo que en reparar la Pilaf-Machine, por lo que Mai simplemente decidió no pedirle ayuda a menos de que fuera totalmente necesario.

En cuanto a Trunks, en ese momento estaba ocupado con la maravillosa tarea de tomar el sol echado en la hierba, mirando de cuando en cuando a Mai trabajar en esa máquina antigua que había insistido en reparar ella misma. El niño estaba bastante familiarizado con máquinas de todo tipo gracias al trabajo de su madre y de su abuelo, por lo que se mantenía dispuesto a ayudar si la niña se lo pedía, por muy aburrido que fuera. Pensando en lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento, Trunks aún seguía sorprendido de que el encargado del depósito de chatarra les hubiera permitido tomar todo lo que le solicitaron, incluyendo las herramientas que Mai estaba utilizando.

Aunque esperar sin hacer nada mientras ella trabajaba estaba aburriéndolo demasiado. A diferencia de su padre, que podía pasarse el día entero dentro de la cámara de gravedad entrenando mientras su madre trabajaba, a Trunks le gustaba hacer otras cosas y también le gustaba ayudar cuando podía. Y en este caso él sabía que sí podía.

— Oye Mai — llamó el aburrido Trunks —. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

— No, tal vez más tarde — contestó ella, ocupada en cortar los cables que había logrado sacar del interior del robot después de un par de horas trabajando en ello.

— Pero estoy aburrido — insistió el niño, que se levantó, caminó hasta donde estaba Mai y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la máquina, buscando algo en qué ayudar, aunque al final se conformó con flotar arriba de Mai para poder observar cómo trabajaba y qué estaba haciendo —. ¿Si no quieres que te ayude qué se supone que puedo hacer? Ya exploré todas las ruinas dos veces y terminé mi entrenamiento del día, necesito algo qué hacer.

— ¡Si quieres algo qué hacer, ve a jugar con tu amigo ese que nos visita cada que se le antoja, el que se parece mucho a Gokú! — le instó Mai mientras enrollaba los cables viejos para depositarlos en una caja —. ¡Necesito concentrarme mientras trabajo en el sistema eléctrico y no puedo hacerlo si estás flotando encima de mi diciendo tontadas!

— Bien, entonces me iré a la montaña Paoz y vendré por ti en un par de horas —, indicó Trunks, ignorando el enfado de la niña —. ¿Te parece bien?

— Sí, me parece perfecto — respondió la irritada Mai sin mirar al chico Briefs, esperando que eso fuera suficiente como para poder echar a Trunks de su improvisado taller y que así la dejara trabajar en paz —, ve a pasar tiempo con tu amigo y tarda todo el tiempo que quieras.

— En ese caso volveré antes de la hora de comer — decidió Trunks —. Por cierto, hay varios pozos en las ruinas, así que será mejor si te quedas afuera de ellas. ¡Te veré más tarde!

Unas horas después, Mai se sentó sobre una caja y bebió codiciosamente de su botella de agua. Finalmente había terminado de remplazar todo el cableado viejo y arruinado por uno nuevo recubierto en fibra sintética que funcionaba mucho mejor. Aún le faltaba conectarlo a la fuente de poder y a la computadora central pero eso lo haría después, ya que aún le faltaba conseguir un cerebro electrónico que tuviera el tamaño adecuado para instalarlo en la cabina.

Fue entonces que la niña escuchó el sonido de un motor acercándose, lo cual era muy extraño ya que hasta donde sabía, ningún tipo de vehículos pasaban por allí. Confundida, Mai salió de debajo del toldo en donde se había refugiado del sol para descansar y beber algo a fin de saber quién o qué se acercaba. ¿Sería Pilaf que venía por ella?

Pero no. Lo que Mai descubrió fue un aerocar blanco decorado con el logotipo de la Corporación Cápsula en el costado que ya estaba por aterrizar. Le sorprendía lo silencioso que era el vehículo, pues no lo había escuchado hasta que prácticamente ya lo tenía encima. Lo que la niña no sabía aún era quién la había encontrado. ¿Acaso sería Bulma o la abuela de Trunks? No tardaría en averiguarlo, pues el aerocar ya estaba en el suelo y el motor acababa de apagarse.

Y cuando la puerta se abrió, la persona que salió del aerocar no era otra sino Bulma Briefs, que miró con curiosidad el improvisado taller y con particular insistencia a la Pilaf-Machine antes de posar su atención en Mai. Era obvio que la mujer había empezado buscando a Trunks, pero que al no encontrarlo terminó interesada en lo que Mai estaba reparando.

— Así que aquí es en donde Trunks y tú vienen en lugar de estudiar mientras su tutor regresa a darles clase… — comentó Bulma inclinándose para poder mirar a Mai directamente —. No había visto una Pilaf-Machine en mucho tiempo, por cierto. ¿La estás reparando tú sola o con la ayuda de Trunks?

— Por supuesto que la estoy reparando yo sola — respondió Mai, cruzándose de brazos para mostrar su molestia ante la idea de que Trunks la estaba ayudando —. Su hijo sabe de máquinas, pero él nunca había visto una como esa, y yo sí.

— Calma, calma, con sólo ver las manchas de grasa en tu ropa y lo maltratados que están tus guantes es fácil ver que tú has hecho todo el trabajo — respondió la científica con una sonrisa cómplice. Bulma entendía muy bien el deseo de defender los propios méritos y por lo tanto podía simpatizar con la niña en este asunto. Incorporándose de nuevo y caminando hacia el robot, la hermosa mujer no pudo evitar mirarlo con mucha atención mientras examinaba el trabajo de Mai —. Le has cambiado el sistema eléctrico, aunque te aseguro que no encontrarás un cerebro electrónico que puedas ajustar a la cabina en nuestro depósito de chatarra, los modelos que usamos para los vehículos de la corporación son más pequeños; tendrás que adaptar el panel al tamaño necesario para que funcione aquí… interesante lo que estás haciendo con los brazos del robot, veo que estás agregando refuerzos de súper acero en el armazón interno… ¿imagino planeas remplazarlos todos?... La lámina del chasis externo está muy oxidada, ahora veo por qué trajiste varias láminas de nuestro metal, lo usarás en el exterior, sin duda… el motor es un completo desastre, por cierto… no veo ninguno por aquí y el encargado del depósito no reportó que le solicitaran uno, pero necesitarás un motor más potente del que tenía este robot si vas a usar material más pesado para que pueda moverse bien… veo que el sistema de defensa parece funcionar, aunque no tiene municiones… ¡me sorprendes Mai, todo apunta a que dejarás esta máquina mejor que nueva!

— Wow… — Mai estaba sin habla, Bulma había, en cosa de segundos, realizado una evaluación que coincidía con lo que ella pensaba hacer con la Pilaf-Machine. En realidad era muy impresionante. No por nada era la científica principal de la Corporación, después de todo, pero lo que más le agradó a Mai era el hecho de que Bulma no había intentado detenerla, sino que al contrario, aprobaba su trabajo —. ¿En verdad piensa que puedo repararla tan bien?

— Sí, creo que puedes hacerlo. Por lo poco que has hecho, puedo decir a simple vista que tienes talento arreglando este tipo de máquinas. ¿Quién te enseñó, tus padres?

— No, yo aprendí de mi abuelo… él fue mecánico —, respondió Mai, diciendo a Bulma lo mismo que había contado a Trunks. En realidad no era una mentira completa, pues el abuelo de Mai sí fue mecánico, y sí le había enseñado muchas cosas que le permitieron hacerse cargo de arreglar su Pilaf-Machine en el pasado.

— Debiste pasar más tiempo con él que con tus padres — opinó la científica mientras se sentaba junto a la niña —. ¿Y dónde está Trunks, por cierto?

— Con Goten.

— ¿Y te ha dejado sola? — Bulma tenía curiosidad, pues conocía bien a su hijo y sabía que Trunks no dejaría a Mai sola en un lugar abandonado a menos de que tuviera una muy buena razón.

— Yo le pedí que se fuera — respondió la niña —, me distraía y no podía trabajar.

— No puedo culparte por hacerlo — comentó Bulma riendo en voz baja —, Trunks y su padre pueden ser un factor de distracción bastante considerable cuando una intenta trabajar… Mai, hay algo que necesito preguntarte y por favor no te insultes que no intento nada malo con esta pregunta, así que dime… ¿tu madre se llama o se llamaba como tú?

— ¿Disculpe?

— Hace unos días se me ocurrió que tu cara me era familiar por alguna razón — explicó la científica —, me puse a pensar en ello y al final me di cuenta de que hace muchos años, conocí a una mujer muy parecida a ti y que incluso se llamaba de la misma manera. Ella también hacía equipo con un perro ninja y un tipo llamado Pilaf que construía máquinas como éstas… y pensé que tal vez tú eres hija de esa Mai.

—…Este… bueno… — Mai comenzó a sentirse bastante nerviosa. Si bien era cierto que antes no le habría importado mucho que Bulma la identificara, ahora la sola idea de que eso sucediera la hacía sentirse tremendamente intranquila. Mai decidió que se debía a que luego de su pelea con Pilaf ya no tenía un lugar a dónde ir, aunque muy en el fondo sospechaba que la razón era muy diferente. Pero independientemente de la razón, ella no quería dejar de vivir con los Briefs aún y fue por eso que la pequeña decidió modificar un poco la verdad diciéndole a Bulma lo siguiente:

— Sí… mi madre se llama Mai, pero hace años que no la veo — Mintió la niña, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que Bulma creyera sus palabras—, Pilaf la envió a una misión y nunca regresó… perdón por no decirle eso antes.

— Ya veo, eso es lamentable y espero que ella aparezca pronto… ¿Y qué hay del chico grosero del clan de los monstruos Imp que estaba contigo… es por casualidad el hijo de Pilaf? — inquirió Bulma pensativa.

— No, él sólo es de la misma aldea…— respondió la pequeña —, eso es todo lo que sé.

— Recuerdo que ese chico imp gritó que firmaste un contrato de por vida con él. ¿Es cierto eso? — le preguntó Bulma con un tono muy serio.

— Pues… sí… — aceptó Mai, no muy segura de cuál era el problema, pues estaba cada vez más segura de que luego de rehusarse a ir con él, Pilaf ya no la molestaría más.

— Eso es malo — comentó la científica sin mirar a la pequeña —, investigué un poco sobre los Imp hace unos años y descubrí que son extremadamente posesivos cuando hacen que alguien firme un contrato con ellos. Ese chico imp definitivamente volverá por ti ya que para él tú no eres una persona, eres simplemente otra cosa que le pertenece. ¿Puedes entender eso?

— Sí, Bulma, sí puedo — aceptó Mai, que conocía ya bastante bien a Pilaf y ya no tenía ninguna duda de que el enano azul la consideraba una más de sus posesiones —. Lo entiendo muy bien. Nunca debí firmar ese contrato.

— Puedes librarte de él, pero no es algo fácil — le avisó la heredera, bastante complacida de que la niña le tuviera ahora la suficiente confianza como para llamarla por su nombre —, para anular el contrato tienes que convencer al imp de que lo rompa frente a ti y otro testigo, lo único positivo de todo esto es que los imp siempre cargan ese tipo de cosas a todas partes.

— Sí… — Mai ya no dijo más y simplemente suspiró pensativa, tratando de decidir qué haría cuando volviera a ver a Pilaf y más importante, cómo lo haría.

— No sé si ya lo sabes…— comenzó Bulma —, pero dentro de unos meses Trunks tendrá un hermano o hermana. Espero que todavía estés con nosotros cuando eso pase… creo que has sido una buena influencia en Trunks, lo he notado más feliz desde que estás con él y me gustaría que me ayudaras cuando el bebé esté en casa, si tú quieres.

Mientras la científica esperaba la respuesta de la pequeña, se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón se había hablado con Mai como si ésta fuera adulta y no una niña pequeña. A pesar de eso, Bulma tenía la sensación de que por alguna razón Mai era muy madura para su edad y confiaba en que podría hablarle de este modo sin que la niña tuviera problemas para entender.

— ¿Estás embarazada? No se te nota nada — la noticia había sacado a Mai de su silencio y había incluso logrado que olvidara aquello de que 'era una buena influencia' en Trunks —. ¿En qué mes estás?

— El tercero — contestó la heredera.

— Creo que… creo que sí me gustaría ayudarte — aceptó Mai luego de otro momento de silencio —. Bulma… ¿por qué has venido aquí?

— No lo sé con exactitud, soy curiosa, supongo — confesó la mujer —, el encargado del depósito envió un reporte sobre lo que tú y Trunks solicitaron y cuando llegó a mis manos esta mañana no pude evitar sentir una enorme curiosidad sobre lo que estaban haciendo aquí. Y si te preguntas cómo los encontré, el brazo mecánico que tomaron tiene un chip que me permite rastrear equipo robado.

— Eres lista.

— Tú también — le aseguró Bulma, dándole un leve apretón al hombro de la niña —. No cualquiera podría restaurar una Pilaf-Machine a tu edad… bien, creo que será mejor que me vaya, estoy segura de que quieres seguir trabajando y además…

— ¿Además… qué?

— No quiero hacer mal tercio cuando Trunks regrese por ti — contestó una sonriente Bulma al tiempo que le hacía un guiño lleno de picardía a la pequeña.

La manera en que Mai se sonrojó y sólo pudo balbucear una respuesta fue suficiente para hacer que Bulma riera un poco antes de levantarse y abordar su aerocar.

— Pórtense bien y no lleguen tarde a casa — pidió Bulma antes de arrancar su vehículo. Una vez dicho esto, la científica se elevó y se alejó a gran velocidad, dejando a una muy sonrojada Mai tras de sí.

0-0

Meses después.

La fiesta de cumpleaños Trunks sería el día siguiente, y los preparativos estaban ya completos. Bulma y sus padres, pero sobre todo Bulma, habían planeado todo con anticipación y lo único que les hacía falta era recibir las mesas que pondrían en la terraza trasera de la mansión. Afortunadamente aún era temprano, apenas mediodía, y no les preocupaba si las mesas aún tardaban un par de horas más en llegar. Todos en la mansión con la excepción de Vegeta, por supuesto, estaban llenos de entusiasmo por la fiesta del día siguiente.

— Hija, en dónde están Trunks y Mai? — preguntó la señora Briefs, que llevaba una caja llena de vestidos para la niña en las manos —, la pequeña Mai aún no se ha probado sus vestidos, así no podrá decidir qué llevar mañana durante la fiesta.

— Mai y Trunks no están, mamá — respondió Bulma, levantando la mirada de la revista que leía —, salieron a jugar y volverán en un par de horas.

— Oh, bien, en ese caso tendremos toda la tarde para que pueda probarse esta ropa que le he comprado así que no hay problema — sonrió la señora Briefs —. Esa Mai es una niña muy linda, estoy segura que se verá aún más linda con cualquiera de estos vestidos.

Y mientras, en otra parte.

Mai estaba a punto de terminar su trabajo de meses; en sus manos sostenía un cilindro de metal que terminaba en un enchufe por un lado y en un interruptor por el otro. Era una batería especial de tipo 7/10 que había esperado dos semanas para poder conseguir y que además, era la pieza faltante para poder activar una vez más su Pilaf-Machine. Originalmente Mai había intentado usar una batería de tipo 10/10 pero luego de revisar sus cálculos, se dio cuenta de que usar algo con tanta potencia sólo lograría freír el sistema eléctrico de su robot, por lo que terminó por conformarse con una menos potente. No importaba, luego de las reparaciones y de las modificaciones en las que había trabajado tan duro, su robot ahora era fácilmente cuarenta veces más poderoso que antes.

— ¡Con esto, mi Mai-Machine estará completa! — Anunció la pequeña mientras introducía la batería en el robot, presionaba el interruptor y cerraba el compartimiento de la fuente de poder. Inmediatamente, las luces de la recién bautizada Mai-Machine se encendieron y la escotilla se abrió automáticamente, lo cual le produjo a la niña una enorme satisfacción y una alegría que pocas veces había sentido. En realidad se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma —. ¡Mira Trunks!

— ¡Encendió! — exclamó el pequeño Briefs auténticamente sorprendido, pues a pesar de que sabía que Mai podría reparar el robot, le impresionaba bastante ver que alguien que no fuera su madre o su abuelo pudieran haberlo hecho sin ayuda —. ¡Es genial!

— ¡Claro que es genial, y lo hice yo sola! — respondió Mai, quien presa de un impulso y a lo feliz que se sentía, no tuvo ningún reparo en abrazar a Trunks con todas sus fuerzas. El abrazo, por supuesto, no duró mucho, ya que Mai se puso más roja que un tomate en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de inmediato se separó de Trunks, sólo para notar que él se había sonrojado casi tanto como ella —. Perdona… no quise…

— Mai… hueles bien — comentó Trunks, el muchacho no se había separado mucho de Mai y en realidad no quería hacerlo, se había acostumbrado a su cercanía y este último abrazo de ella se había sentido bien, mucho mejor que cuando él la cargaba mientras volaban desde la mansión al castillo abandonado. Trunks imaginó que se debía a que en esta ocasión ella lo había abrazado a él, en cuanto al olor de Mai, no había mentido, en realidad el olor de la niña le gustaba mucho.

— No digas esas cosas… de seguro que huelo terrible — murmuró la niña, bajando la vista para no perderse en la profunda e insistente mirada de Trunks, en especial porque el modo en que él la miraba le hacía sentir cosas que sabía muy bien no debía sentir por un niño tan menor. Y sin embargo, ella ahora era una niña como él… ¿estaba mal entonces tener este tipo de sentimientos por él?

— Pero si es la verdad — respondió Trunks —. Mi papá me explicó que los Saiyan podemos distinguir muy bien los olores y es por eso que digo que hueles bien.

—… De todos modos no digas eso…— pidió la nerviosa pequeña —, yo… creo que será mejor si hago unas pruebas con la Mai-Machine...

— Como quieras — aceptó el pequeño Briefs, que se sentó en una de las muchas cajas de madera y miró con atención mientras Mai se las arreglaba para subir a su robot. No entendía muy bien porqué Mai siempre se echaba para atrás luego de que algo como el abrazo que le había dado sucedía. Y es que a Trunks le parecía raro que cada vez que estaban solos y ella se relajaba junto a él y se recargaba en su hombro mientras estaban sentados juntos o lo tomaba de la mano o le ofrecía alguna cosa, de repente ella se ponía completamente colorada, murmuraba alguna excusa y se alejaba de inmediato. Aunque Trunks, bastante observador a fin de cuentas, había notado que a Mai cada vez le estaba resultando más sencillo estar cerca de él, y eso le parecía fantástico.

— ¿Crees que funcione todo lo demás? — preguntó Trunks cuando Mai finalmente logró sentarse en la cabina, abandonándose a su curiosidad infantil y esperando completamente que todo saliera a la perfección.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — replicó la niña que sin más, se acomodó en la cabina del robot y se estiró para tomar los mandos. Mai no pudo evitar sentirse invadida por la nostalgia, recordando la primera vez que, hacía ya décadas, se había sentado en esa cabina y aprendido a pilotar su vehículo. Esos habían sido los días en los que estaba llena de emoción por comenzar a trabajar con Pilaf, cuando sus promesas de aventura y dinero en realidad le interesaban, a diferencia de ahora, en que lo más importante para ella era… Mai se dio cuenta de que había dejado de concentrarse en los controles de su robot y que su mirada se centraba en el niño de cabello lila que esperaba a que ella activara la Mai-Machine mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa. La niña se sorprendió un poco cuando Trunks le dedicó un pulgar arriba en señal de apoyo, aunque en realidad eso sólo consiguió ponerla nerviosa. ¿En qué momento había logrado ese chiquillo hacerla sentir de este modo? Y lo más importante... ¿por qué ya casi no le molestaba sentirse así?

— Estúpido niño y su cabello color de algodón de azúcar… haciéndome sentir estas cosas… — murmuró Mai para sí y evitando mirar a Trunks para no distraerse comenzó a manipular los controles de su robot, los cuales respondieron a la perfección. La máquina comenzó a moverse con un ronroneo mecánico, lo que ayudó a Mai a recuperar el buen humor —. ¡Mira esto, mi Mai-Machine funciona de maravilla!

— ¡Eso veo, felicidades! — exclamó un muy emocionado Trunks —, ¿qué más puedes hacer?

— ¡Pues puedo hacer esto! — dicho eso, la niña presionó un botón amarillo a la izquierda de los mandos, lo que activó los propulsores ocultos en la parte inferior de la máquina, haciéndola despegar en medio de una nube de polvo.

— ¡Apuesto que no esperaba que la Mai-Machine pudiera volar, me gustaría verle la cara de sorpresa que debe tener ahora! — se congratuló Mai al imaginar que había podido sorprender a su 'novio' una vez más. Aunque la sorprendida, al final, resultó ser ella al encontrarse con la cara de Trunks mirándola al otro lado del cristal de su escotilla.

— ¡Increíble, no sabía que tu robot podía volar! — admiró Trunks mientras seguía, muy de cerca, la trayectoria de la Mai-Machine.

— ¡Claro que vuela, y apuesto que es más rápida que tú! — declaró Mai, que sin esperar una respuesta, aumentó la potencia y salió volando a gran velocidad.

— ¡Apuesta aceptada! — gritó el pequeño Briefs, quien se lanzó detrás del robot que no sólo se alejaba, sino que ascendía rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo diablos puede volar tan rápido? — se preguntó la niña al notar en su radar que Trunks estaba por alcanzarla. Eso en verdad era muy impresionante, considerando que estaba volando a una velocidad bastante alta. Pero estaba bien, aún no había llevado el motor a su máximo y creía que podía dejarlo atrás otra vez. Sonriendo confiada, Mai aumentó la velocidad y se elevó para perderse entre las nubes.

— ¿Crees que con eso basta? — murmuró Trunks divertido ante el desafío que se le presentaba —, ¡pues te vas a sorprender!

Trunks sonrió y esperó por unos segundos. Cuando estaba seguro de que Mai se había alejado ya bastante, el niño se concentró y entonces, con una explosión de poder, dejó que su energía se iluminara al cambiar a color dorado, le siguió su cabello que se irguió y tornó del mismo color y finalmente sus ojos cambiaron a un azul claro. Sabiendo que su poder se había incrementado cincuenta veces, el niño se dio el lujo de esperar aún un poco más y, cuando juzgo que era suficiente, se lanzó en la misma dirección que la Mai-Machine a una velocidad increíble. El vuelo del muchacho era tan veloz y preciso que no tardó más de cinco segundos, una cuarta parte de la ventaja que le dio a Mai, para alcanzarla y alinearse con ella. Cuando la niña lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa total, Trunks simplemente le sonrió y comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de su robot.

Mai sabía que de haber sido adulta, habría tomado lo que hacía Trunks como un insulto pero como niña, en realidad le parecía bastante divertido por lo que decidió participar en el juego a su manera. La pequeña aprovechó un momento en que Trunks estaba sobre ella para frenar y adentrarse entre un grupo de nubes en donde se detuvo, flotando oculta en espera de que él la encontrara. Y la encontró. La energía expelida por su 'novio' disipó de golpe las nubes alrededor de la Mai-Machine, dejándola verle, flotando frente a ella envuelto en su aura dorada como el sol. Mai no pudo evitar sentir una irresistible atracción por él en ese momento, viéndole así frente a ella como un hermoso ser de un lugar muy lejano lleno de secretos que le revelaría sólo a ella si así se lo pidiese. Pero este momento pasó rápido, aunque lo que sintió no se desvaneció del todo.

— Deja de pensar en cosas raras… — se recriminó ella con un murmullo —. ¡Es un niño mucho menor que tú, Mai… no lo olvides ahora!

— ¿Terminó el juego? — preguntó el muchacho, ignorando el efecto que había tenido en la niña frente a él —. Qué lástima, me estaba divirtiendo.

— La… la Mai-Machine está caliente — respondió Mai como excusa, aunque después se recriminó mentalmente por obvias razones y sólo logró calmarse al notar que Trunks no había sacado nada de su pobre justificación —. M-me refiero a que ya no podía forzarla más o tendría problemas con el motor.

— Oh, lo siento — dijo Trunks, volviendo a su estado normal —. No fue mi intención hacer eso, trabajaste muy duro y no quisiera que se arruinara por mi culpa.

— No. Tú no tienes la culpa, yo debí tener más cuidado —, le corrigió Mai, que al notar la honesta preocupación en los ojos del pequeño Briefs, sintió que su corazón literalmente se encogía.

— Si tú lo dices… — comentó él, aún no muy convencido —. A veces tiendo a olvidar que pocas máquinas pueden competir conmigo cuando me transformo en Super Saiyan. ¿Estás segura de que no fue debido a eso?

— Estoy muy segura, Trunks, no te preocupes — aseguró Mai. La niña entonces recordó que el cumpleaños del muchacho sería el día siguiente, y también recordó que no le había conseguido un presente. Sintiéndose un poco culpable, la pequeña se arriesgó a presionar el botón que abrió la cabina de la Mai-Machine a fin de hacer algo que pensaba podría remediar su falta de regalo. El fresco viento la recibió en cuanto la cabina estuvo abierta, alborotando el cabello de la niña mientras ella se ponía de pie y extendía su mano derecha hacia Trunks —. Ven, siéntate conmigo, hay lugar suficiente para los dos en la cabina.

— ¿En serio, pero… por qué? — quiso saber el pequeño Briefs, que a pesar de ello no se resistió y tomó la mano que le ofrecía Mai, permitiendo que ella lo guiara hasta que estuvo adentro de la cabina del robot.

— Porque mañana es tu cumpleaños — indicó la niña, esperando a que Trunks se sentara al frente mientras ella se acomodaba detrás de él —, y creo que permitirte pilotar a mi Mai-Machine de aquí a la Corporación Cápsula es un buen regalo.

— ¿Me dejarás manejar tu robot? — el pequeño Saiyan no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que tomaba los controles de la Mai-Machine —. ¡Gracias, esto es genial!

— Ahora, pon atención mientras te explico cómo hacer esto — pidió Mai, que entonces le indicó a Trunks la manera en que debía pilotar al robot —. ¿Dudas o preguntas?

— ¡Ninguna, estoy listo! — aseguró el niño que sin más, cerró la cabina y aceleró hacia su derecha, dirigiéndose directo a la Corporación y disfrutando cada momento de su regalo —. ¡Eres la mejor novia del mundo, Mai, muchas gracias!

— Este… sí… como sea… — murmuró la niña, agradecida de que Trunks no podía ver sus mejillas desde la posición en la que estaba mientras pensaba que quizás no había sido buena idea dejarlo pilotar su robot ya que aunque la cabina, diseñada para un adulto, era muy espaciosa para un niño solo, resultaba algo pequeña cuando dos niños se sentaban dentro, lo que implicaba que por más que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas Mai no podía alejarse mucho de Trunks. Aunque muy a su pesar, la pequeña debía admitir que estar cerca de él ya no le molestaba para nada y que incluso podía disfrutarlo si se lo proponía —. Me agrada que te guste tu regalo.

— Mai… — llamó Trunks cuando estaban por llegar a la mansión, el pequeño Briefs se había dirigido a ella con un tono de voz bastante serio que normalmente no utilizaba, por lo que era obvio que lo que estaba por decir era muy importante para él —. Me dijeron que tu mamá estaba en una misión para su jefe y que podría venir a buscarte algún día… mientras eso pasa, quiero pedirte que no te vayas y te quedes a vivir con nosotros en la mansión… quiero que estés conmigo… ¿por favor?

— Trunks… — pasó casi un minuto para que Mai pudiera contestarle y mientras, lo único que podía hacer era mirar la espalda y la nuca del muchacho, quien por alguna razón no se había girado para verla. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ciertamente no tenía a dónde ir y la vida en la mansión había sido muy agradable para ella, en especial los momentos que pasaba con él. Mientras lo miraba, los recuerdos de esos momentos se aparecieron en su mente: él tomándola gentilmente de la mano para ir al jardín, los juegos de ambos en la piscina de la mansión, la manera en que la ayudaba con las tareas más difíciles que les dejaba el tutor cuando estudiaban juntos, el gusto con el que comía los alimentos que le preparaba y la manera especial en que llamaba su nombre cuando quería su atención… Mai pasó saliva al darse cuenta de lo que se había estado negando a si misma durante semanas y no pudo evitar sentir miedo ante esa realidad, miedo y al mismo tiempo un agradable calor que se extendía por su pecho. Finalmente, respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos para controlar el temor, Mai decidió ignorar sus dudas y simplemente dejarse llevar, ya enfrentaría las consecuencias cuando estas llegaran —. Está bien, me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que pueda. Lo prometo.

0-0

Mai estaba algo cansada. Luego de que ella y Trunks regresaron a la mansión Briefs a bordo de la Mai-Machine, Bulma, que por alguna razón estaba bastante impresionada con lo que la pequeña había logrado hacer con el robot, decidió pedirle a Mai que le explicara detenidamente todos los sistemas de la recién reparada máquina, así como todos los cambios y mejoras que le había implementado durante el proceso de restauración. Eso le había tomado a Mai más de una hora, en la que tuvo que hacer algunos diagramas en papel mientras explicaba cada una de las partes del robot, aunque no le mencionó que para ahorrarse tiempo no la había reprogramado ni cambiado el sistema operativo. La científica no ocultó en lo más mínimo su entusiasmo al respecto y felicitó a Mai por sus habilidades como mecánica, ignorando desde luego que la habilidad de Mai venía de su experiencia de más de veinte años reparando Pilaf-Machines rutinariamente al grado de que podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

Si bien esa parte de su día había sido tolerable aunque bastante cansada, no podía compararse con las horas que pasó junto a la señora Briefs probándose vestidos uno tras otro hasta que terminó con los noventa que la mujer le había comprado. Obviamente la señora Briefs esperaba que Mai se quedara con todos, pero no la dejó sola hasta que se decidió por el que habría de usar durante la fiesta del día siguiente. Ciertamente a Mai le habría resultado más fácil negarse a pasar horas modelando vestidos pero la abuela de Trunks era lo suficientemente agradable y apreciaba cómo lucía con cada uno de una manera tan amable y entusiasta que Mai simplemente no encontró la manera de negarse, además de que los vestidos en realidad sí eran bastante bonitos, por lo que al menos tenía que admitir que había terminado recibiendo un guardarropa extraordinario que superaba con creces cualquier cosa que había imaginado en su "primer" infancia décadas atrás.

Su cansancio no le había impedido ayudar a Bulma a preparar la cena, que ese día había sido muy abundante, pero al final ya todo estaba listo y en ese preciso momento Mai, poniendo atención en no manchar su vestido blanco, estaba ocupada sirviendo una porción bastante generosa de asado a Trunks mientras Bulma hacía lo mismo por Vegeta. La niña siempre encontraba divertida la reacción del padre y el hijo ante esta atención pues, mientras que Trunks se mostraba agradecido y siempre le sonreía, Vegeta se mostraba indiferente y estoico, probablemente por aquello que siempre decía acerca de ser el príncipe de los Saiyans, lo que fuera que eso era. Al final, la cena estuvo servida y todos estaban ya en la mesa, Mai incluso tenía el tenedor en la mano y estaba a punto de comenzar a comer cuando algo sucedió.

Minutos antes…

Siete esferas naranjas brillaban con poder sobrenatural, expulsando una columna de luz desde la cual se había materializado un enorme dragón de aspecto amenazante que miraba con sus severos ojos rojos y sin pupilas a las dos pequeñas criaturas que lo habían convocado. El dragón era familiar con ellos, pues los había visto un par de veces antes y sabía, por lo tanto, lo proclives que eran a pedirle deseos que se distinguían por ser bastante estúpidos. Claro que Shen Long no podía negarse a cumplir ningún deseo, no había sido creado para eso a menos que ciertas circunstancias muy poco probables se presentaran. Decidiendo que sería mejor apresurarse para así deshacerse del enano azul y su perro con rapidez, lo cual le permitiría regresar a su agradable sueño dentro de las esferas, el dragón finalmente habló con su ronca voz.

— Han pasado apenas seis meses desde la última vez, por lo que sólo podré concederles un deseo. ¡Piensen bien en lo que pedirán en esta ocasión!

— Eso es sencillo, dragón — respondió confiado Pilaf, que había pasado los últimos meses no sólo recolectando las esferas y supervisando la reconstrucción de su castillo, sino también pensando en la mejor manera de elaborar su deseo de manera que no le causara problemas más tarde —. ¡Deseo que yo, Shu y Mai volvamos a tener la maravillosa edad de veinticinco años!

— Un deseo bastante pragmático en realidad, y probablemente el único bien elaborado que has pedido — contestó Shen Long. Los incandescentes ojos del dragón brillaron con más fuerza entonces, activando el poder mágico que cumplió el deseo del pequeño imp azul frente a él —. ¡Tu deseo está cumplido, adiós!

— ¡Excelente! — gritó Pilaf mirándose mientras las esferas del dragón se esparcían por los cielos. El imp estaba complacido, su estatura había aumentado unos cuantos centímetros, su voz había recuperado su habitual tono adulto y nuevamente, el imp podía volver a enlazar sus ideas y pensamientos sin desviarse con distracciones infantiles. Y lo mejor era que aunque volvía a ser adulto, era lo bastante joven como para tener la energía y fuerzas para poder conquistar el mundo siete veces si era necesario —. ¡Ahora sólo falta Mai para empezar a trabajar en nuestro nuevo plan!

— Señor Pilaf… — llamó Shu, que a pesar de lo agradecido que estaba por volver a ser adulto, no podía evitar pensar que quizás haber incluido a Mai en el deseo no había sido muy buena idea—, ¿está seguro de que Mai no se molestará por esto? Parecía estar muy feliz viviendo en esa mansión la última vez que la espiamos el mes pasado.

— ¡Claro que no se molestará! — exclamó el diminuto villano, totalmente convencido de la infalibilidad de sus acciones y del hecho de que Mai volvería a trabajar con él ahora que era adulta de nuevo, pues Mai nunca había dejado de cumplir el contrato que había firmado con él—. Es más, te aseguro que la veremos antes de lo que puedes imaginarte. ¡Así que deja de preocuparte y volvamos al castillo!

Pilaf, que estaba de muy buen humor y ocupado en subir a su avión para poder regresar a su fortaleza, no tenía idea de lo proféticas que resultarían sus palabras, ni de las consecuencias que tendría el deseo que acaba de pedir.

En la mansión Briefs.

Nadie presente en la mesa podía emitir ningún sonido, la impresión que les había causado lo que acababa de suceder fue tal que dejó incluso a Vegeta momentáneamente sin habla. Bulma, usualmente siempre lista para hacer un comentario en cualquier situación sentía la boca seca y no podía formar ninguna oración coherente. Trunks estaba aún intentando decidir si estaba asustado o impresionado y en realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar. Porque Mai había crecido de repente, y en lugar de la linda niña de once años, se había convertido en menos de un segundo en una hermosa mujer que no pasaría de los veintitantos.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó entonces Mai, sorprendida ante la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Bulma y su familia. El tono de su voz, sin embargo, respondió su pregunta de inmediato—. No… no puede ser…

— ¿Mai? — atinó finalmente a decir Bulma —. ¿Eres la Mai de la banda de Pilaf que conocí hace tantos años?

— ¿El deseo se ha roto? — murmuró Mai, mirando su reflejo en la ventana, dándose cuenta de que el dragón, si éste era el responsable, había al menos tenido la precaución de cambiar la talla de su vestido —. No, si eso hubiera pasado me vería mucho mayor… fue un deseo distinto…

— Esta mujer nos mintió — opinó Vegeta entonces, que había recuperado su natural sangre fría y ahora comenzaba a preguntarse el motivo de este, a su parecer, estúpido y burdo engaño —. Quisiera saber para qué lo hizo.

— Yo… no fue mi… no fue mi intención mentirles… — comenzó a disculparse Mai, que no pudo evitar voltear a su izquierda, encontrándose a un Trunks que la miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y duda que sólo lograron que Mai sintiera cómo su corazón se desgarraba. No era justo para el niño, y haberlo engañado de esa manera le dolía. Le dolía demasiado. — L-lo lamento… g-gracias por todo… me iré de inmediato.

— ¡Mai, espera! — Llamó Trunks, que estaba por levantarse de su silla para seguir a la hermosa mujer que acaba de salir corriendo fuera de la cocina.

— Trunks, yo hablaré con ella— lo detuvo Bulma, tomando a su hijo firmemente por el brazo —. Quédate aquí, yo arreglaré esto.

— Pero mamá…

— Trunks, obedece — ordenó la heredera, que entonces miró a su pareja —. Vegeta asegúrate de que Trunks no salga de la cocina.

— Ajá — el príncipe no dijo más, conocía la mirada en los ojos de Bulma y sabía que era mejor ayudarla con esto mientras ella se hacía cargo de la situación que tenía entre manos, por lo que simplemente se limitó a tomar a Trunks del brazo y obligarlo a sentarse otra vez. Cuando la científica salió de la cocina, Vegeta soltó a su hijo y comenzó a comer de nuevo—. Será mejor que esperes a que tu madre regrese. En cuanto a eso de que tu mujer terminó siendo adulta y no una niña de tu edad… pues sólo te aconsejo que no pienses mucho en eso. Si ella se va, pues se va y asunto terminado. Si se queda, entonces seguirá aquí y después podrán usar las esferas para pedirle al estúpido dragón que la regrese a ser una mocosa o algo así. Lo que importa, Trunks, es que no te metas en el camino de tu madre en este momento. ¿Entiendes?

— Entiendo — pero en realidad el niño no entendía, y de lo único que estaba seguro era de que su padre tampoco entendía nada.

Bulma encontró a Mai en su habitación, empacando unas cuantas cosas en una pequeña mochila rosa. No era mucho, pues no podría llevarse los vestidos ni el resto de la ropa que le habían comprado como niña. Lo que la científica sí notó, mirando en silencio desde el umbral de la puerta, fueron los espasmos en los hombros de la otra mujer. Fue entonces que comprendió que Mai estaba llorando. Bulma respiró profundamente y sintió que un cigarrillo le vendría de maravillas, aunque eso le era imposible pues los había dejado mientras duraba el embarazo y quizás los dejaría para siempre, no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que ver a Mai en ese estado la entristecía, pues a fin de cuentas había terminado por encariñarse con ella. Y ese cariño seguía presente, aun cuando Mai ya no era una niña.

— No tienes porqué marcharte — dijo Bulma al fin, dando un paso dentro de la habitación pero deteniéndose de inmediato al ver la expresión de Mai cuando ésta se giró para mirarla.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga, Bulma? — respondió Mai, limpiando las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas—. No puedo quedarme, ahora que soy adulta de nuevo no hay lugar aquí para mí.

— Trunks te extrañará mucho, y mi madre… y yo también — Admitió la científica entonces —. Tal vez no lo creas pero… te has ganado un lugar en esta casa, Mai.

— Es precisamente por Trunks que no puedo quedarme — contestó la otra mujer luego de un momento —. Sería muy doloroso para él… y para mí.

— Pero…

— ¡No puedo quedarme aquí, Bulma! — sentenció la joven, su voz quebrándose mientras lo hacía —, no puedo quedarme porque… porque quiero a Trunks. Lo quiero mucho, demasiado… ¡Y lo peor es que intenté evitar esto con todas mis fuerzas pero al final me terminé enamorando como una estúpida!

— Mai… — Bulma honestamente no sabía qué decirle a la desconsolada mujer que tenía enfrente. No podía siquiera imaginar lo difícil que era para Mai el tener ese tipo de sentimientos por Trunks. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar ofrecerle su apoyo para arreglar esta situación, tanto por ella como por su hijo, especialmente por su hijo.

— Es por eso que tengo que irme, no puedo volver a ver a Trunks. Creo que no podría soportarlo.

— ¿Y qué harás? — preguntó entonces Bulma sin moverse un milímetro de la puerta de la habitación, impidiendo así que Mai saliera por allí —, ¿volverás a trabajar para Pilaf y regresarás a ser una criminal que está en nuestra contra?

—… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? — preguntó la mujer más joven —. Firmé un contrato con él y no puedo romperlo.

—Trabaja para mí, — ofreció Bulma de repente —, el supervisor de una de mis plantas de ensamblaje en la Región Norte está por jubilarse y necesitaré alguien con tus conocimientos para tomar su puesto. Eres una mecánica brillante, Mai. Podrías hacer esto con facilidad y yo me encargaría de que Trunks nunca se entere de dónde estás, pero por favor no vuelvas con Pilaf.

La joven consideró la oferta por un momento, era bastante tentadora en realidad. Una posibilidad de trabajar en algo que le interesaba, lejos de Pilaf y sus malos tratos pero sobre todo, lo bastante cerca de Trunks como para saber si estaba bien y al mismo tiempo lo bastante lejos como para evitar tener contacto directo con él.

— Aceptaré lo que ofreces, Bulma — consintió ella entonces —. Pero no en este momento. Tengo algo qué hacer primero y no sé cuánto tardaré en hacerlo.

— ¿Y eso es…?

— Terminar asuntos inconclusos — dijo Mai, su expresión había cambiado ahora que tenía un objetivo fijo; ya no se veía miserable, sino seria y determinada. A pesar de eso, la tristeza aún seguía presente en su mirada, y probablemente no dejaría de estar allí por mucho tiempo —, Te llamaré cuando esté lista para tomar el trabajo, siempre y cuando me jures que Trunks nunca sepa en dónde estoy.

— Te prometo que nunca lo sabrá por mi parte —, aseguró Bulma, un poco más calmada al haber podido llevar al menos algo de la plática a un territorio, los negocios, en donde se sentía más cómoda —. ¿Llamarás?

— Sí, llamaré — y sin más, la joven de largo cabello negro saltó por la ventana del tercer piso.

— ¿Estás demente? — Exclamó Bulma, que corrió a mirar esperando encontrar a Mai con la espalda rota en su jardín, pero lo que vio fue completamente inesperado: Mai entrando en la cabina de su robot, que flotaba justo bajo su ventana.

— Le he llamado por control remoto — explicó Mai, señalando a un botón oculto en su pulsera. — Adiós, Bulma. Lamento de veras no poder quedarme y ayudarte a cuidar al bebé.

La científica ya no respondió, no había necesidad de hacerlo pues Mai había cerrado ya la cabina y no podría escucharla de cualquier modo. Bulma simplemente se limitó a mirar mientras el robot se elevaba y volaba hasta perderse en la lejanía. Pero lo peor todavía no había pasado y ella lo sabía muy bien. Todavía tenía que decirle lo que acababa de pasar a su hijo. Bulma no tenía idea de cómo podría hacerlo sin romperle a Trunks el corazón.

0-0

Mai no podía decidir cómo se sentía. Si bien debía admitir que volver a ser una adulta con un cuerpo joven lleno de vitalidad le parecía excelente, no podía tampoco negar que el sólo pensar que ya no podría volver a pasar tiempo con el niño que había dejado atrás era suficiente como para que nuevas lágrimas producto de la angustia se deslizaran por su rostro. La joven había dejado de secarlas hacía ya un rato, y se limitaba a ignorar la manera en que sus lágrimas resbalaban por su piel y finalmente morían en la tela del cuello de su vestido. Lo único de lo que ella estaba segura era que todo lo que pasó era extremadamente injusto; no podía concebir que algo como esto sucediera justo cuando por fin había podido admitir que sus sentimientos por ese niño eran más profundos y fuertes de lo que jamás se imaginó que llegarían a ser. Recuerdos de su tiempo con él no dejaban de pasar por su mente y por mucho que intentaba detenerlos le resultaba imposible.

La idea de que ya no estaría junto a él no la abandonaba y le roía las entrañas con una insistencia brutal y el hecho de que ella supiera quién le había causado este sufrimiento no hacía más que incrementar el dolor en su pecho. Fue entonces que Mai tomo una decisión. El responsable tendría que pagar por haberle roto el corazón, por haberla maltratado por años, por haberle quitado la oportunidad de volver a empezar junto con alguien que la quería y a quien ella quería de igual manera.

Mai se encargaría de enseñarle al responsable que destruir los sueños y esperanzas de una mujer era un gravísimo error.

— ¡Pilaf, haré que te arrepientas por ser tan insensible! — murmuró entonces Mai con una voz fría y calculadora antes de acelerar su robot al máximo, dirigiéndose en línea recta al castillo del diminuto criminal azul.

0-0

La devastación había sido casi total, el sorpresivo ataque impidió a los dos habitantes del castillo montar una defensa ante el robot que les cayó encima, pero aún si lo hubieran hecho el resultado habría sido el mismo. La piloto del robot conocía perfectamente todas las defensas de la fortaleza y las eliminó una a una con precisión quirúrgica hasta que no quedó nada que pudiera detenerla. De nada valieron los disparos de artillería usados en contra del robot, pues rebotaban de su duro casco sin hacerle el más mínimo daño, al igual que las armas láser y los lanzallamas en los corredores del castillo. Nada en el arsenal del castillo Pilaf pudo dañar el súper-acero fabricado por la Corporación Cápsula que ella había usado en su Mai-Machine, la que ahora avanzaba sin ningún problema por los pasillos de la fortaleza, ignorando el sonido de las alarmas y destrozando las trampas en su camino sin dificultad. Pronto llegaría al salón del trono donde estaba el dueño del castillo.

— ¡Le dije que no fue buena idea incluir a Mai en el deseo! — exclamó un terriblemente asustado Shu, quien no podía despegar los ojos del monitor que mostraba el avance de la máquina que pilotaba su antigua compañera —. ¡Está destruyendo todo!

— ¡Bah, es simplemente una mujer haciendo berrinche al igual que todas! — Se defendió Pilaf, que estaba ocupado buscando algo entre las cosas de un baúl —, no te preocupes, pronto la tendré a mis pies y suplicando que la perdone.

— Pero…

— ¡Te digo que no te preocupes! — gritó Pilaf —, ¡la muy tonta entró a mi palacio en una Pilaf-Machine modificada, y aunque admito que su robot es muy fuerte, no podrá con esto!

— ¿Va a utilizar… eso? — preguntó dudoso Shu, pues sabía lo que su jefe podía hacer.

— No nos queda otra opción — indicó Pilaf, sacando de entre los trastos del baúl un control remoto que tenía más en común con el mando de un videojuego que otra cosa—. ¡Aquí está! Lástima, no quería usar esto ahora pero ya no hay otra alternativa.

— Pobre Mai… — se lamentó Shu.

— ¡Ella se lo buscó! — le recriminó Pilaf a su canino ayudante, golpeándole con el control en la cabeza —. ¡Ahora cállate y déjame activar nuestra última defensa!

Mai estaba ya ante las pesadas puertas de la cámara real de Pilaf y se sentía segura de que una vez que las derribara encontraría al miserable enano sentado en su pequeño trono, dispuesto a intentar engañarla o tranquilizarla con mentiras a las que ella no les pondría ninguna atención. Lo único que ella quería en realidad era capturarlo y hacerle mirar mientras terminaba de demoler su arrogante castillo antes de obligarlo a romper su contrato. Y pensaba comenzar su plan destrozando esas dos enormes puertas rojas.

Sólo que la Mai-Machine se detuvo de repente. Ningún control de la máquina respondía a las órdenes de Mai, que por más que presionaba botones y movía palancas, no conseguía ningún resultado. Alarmada, la joven vio con un poco de temor cómo las puertas se abrían y permitían el paso de Pilaf, que llevaba un control en las manos, y de Shu, que caminaba detrás de su antiguo jefe. Mai recordó entonces el control maestro que Pilaf había desarrollado y que le permitía conducir a distancia a cualquier Pilaf-Machine fuera del modelo que fuera. Mai no había cambiado la memoria ni el sistema operativo del robot debido a que todavía funcionaban y simplemente los había instalado en el cerebro electrónico de la Corporación Cápsula. Nunca pensó que intentar ahorrarse un par de horas de trabajo terminaría siendo la llave de su derrota.

Y entonces la cabina del robot se abrió. Antes de que pudiera escapar, cuatro brazos mecánicos salieron de la pared y apresaron a Mai en cosa de segundos. Asida fuertemente de brazos y piernas, la furiosa joven fue mantenida en lo alto mientras su Mai-Machine se apagaba y caía estrepitosamente de espaldas.

— ¿Pensaste que podrías vencerme tan fácilmente? — preguntó triunfante Pilaf mientras guardaba el control remoto en su bolsillo —. Me has decepcionado, Mai. Y yo que siempre te tuve mucha confianza, quién habría pensado que resultarías ser una mujer tan malagradecida después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

— ¿Lo que has hecho por mí? — escupió Mai, todavía presa de la furia —. ¡Lo único que siempre has hecho es tratarme como tu esclava, darme una mala paga y arruinarme la vida!... ¡Lo que hice esta noche es exactamente el tipo de gratitud que te mereces!

— Por lo visto quedarte tanto tiempo con ese niño en la casa de los Briefs te afectó demasiado — juzgó el pequeño criminal, tratando de buscar una solución a su problema de insubordinación. Finalmente, Pilaf decidió que Mai se merecía un castigo ejemplar por arruinar su castillo, en particular porque apenas acababa de restaurarlo. Una vez pasado el castigo, Pilaf estaba seguro de que Mai volvería a ser tan dócil y manejable como de costumbre y eso sería lo mejor, pues conseguir a otra empleada dispuesta a firmar un contrato vitalicio así nada más seguramente le resultaría extremadamente complicado —. Recibirás un castigo por esto, Mai. Además de que confiscaré tu paga por los siguientes seis años. Lo siento pero tú te lo has buscado, debiste pensarlo mejor antes de cambiar de actitud y comportarte como una loca vengativa sólo porque ya no podrás estar con ese irritante mocoso.

— ¡No lo metas a él en esto! — gritó la joven —. ¡Y no importa qué castigo tengas en mente, estoy segura de que será cualquier tontería como esa idiota broma de los dedos mojados!

— Señor Pilaf… — empezó Shu, que no estaba nada feliz por la situación —, ¿no cree que es mejor no castigarla? Estoy seguro de que ya aprendió la lección.

— Es necesario — respondió el imp azul —, y a menos de que quieras compartir el castigo, te quedarás callado.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que un oscuro pozo se abrió en el suelo debajo de Mai, quien fue arrojada allí por los brazos mecánicos sin ninguna contemplación. La joven se deslizó por la piedra pulida hasta que terminó en una habitación rectangular justo afuera del palacio de Pilaf. Ni siquiera intentó volver a trepar por el agujero en la pared por donde había caído, pues sabía que había quedado sellado en cuanto ella tocó el suelo. Lo que sí hizo Mai fue mirar hacia arriba para confirmar lo que ya se imaginaba. Efectivamente, el techo de su prisión era de cristal. Pilaf la había enviado al 'horno' obviamente convencido que unas cuantas horas de deshidratación y fuerte calor sería castigo suficiente para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo, apenas había anochecido y faltaban muchas horas para que el sol se convirtiera en un verdadero problema. Mai estaba segura de que podría escapar antes de encontrarse en un verdadero peligro.

— Esto no termina todavía — murmuró la joven mientras se sacudía el polvo de su vestido, deseando haberse cambiado de ropa en algún momento, pues en realidad extrañaba su abrigo y botas. Las botas y el abrigo que él siempre criticaba, porque pensaba que no se veía tan bonita con ellos —. Trunks…

— Ahora sí que la hiciste — comentó una voz del otro lado de la puerta de acero reforzado de la celda —. El señor Pilaf está furioso.

— Hola, Shu, también a mí me da gusto verte otra vez — respondió Mai sin entusiasmo, sentándose en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la puerta para poder escuchar mejor a su canino amigo —. ¿Así que Pilaf está molesto? Me alegro, era justo lo que buscaba.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto, Mai? — preguntó el perro —, el señor Pilaf te habría recibido de nuevo en el grupo si le hubieras pedido perdón. En lugar de eso comenzaste a destruir nuestra base, no lo entiendo.

— ¿Eres feliz aquí? — inquirió Mai, respondiendo la pregunta de Shu con otra —. Sé honesto conmigo.

— Claro que soy feliz — le aseguró el ninja canino —. Tengo un lugar donde dormir y practicar mi ninjitsu, dos comidas al día, me pagan doscientos Zenny al mes y quizás algún día reciba mi propia ciudad cuando el jefe conquiste la tierra… ¿qué más podría pedir? Sí, soy feliz trabajando con el señor Pilaf. Y yo siempre pensé que tú también lo eras, por eso no puedo entender tu comportamiento.

— Descubrí algo mucho mejor que todo esto, Shu. Descubrí que la vida es más que pasar el tiempo en planes idiotas que no tendrán éxito y que pasarme la vida cazando las esferas del dragón no servirá de nada — contestó Mai, levantando la mirada para observar el cielo nocturno a través del techo de cristal, dejando escapar sin notarlo un suspiro de melancolía —. Yo… tenía algo muy bueno en la Corporación Cápsula, Shu. Algo muy bueno en verdad. Y justo cuando estaba lista para aceptarlo… Pilaf lo echó a perder… él pidió el deseo de que los tres volviéramos a ser adultos jóvenes, ¿me equivoco?

— No te equivocas, él lo pidió. Le dije que tal vez no era buena idea incluirte en el deseo, pero me aseguró que no te molestaría.

— Gracias — murmuró Mai entonces —. Gracias, Shu.

— Pero… ¿por qué? — dudó el perro—, no he hecho nada como para que me agradezcas.

— Tuviste al menos la consideración de pensar en mí — explicó la joven —. Por eso te agradezco.

— Oh… — Shu guardó silencio durante un largo rato en el que se limitó a mirar la puerta de la celda, deseando poder ver a Mai —. Algo me dice que no volverás a trabajar con nosotros… ¿verdad?

— No, mi querido Shu, no volveré a trabajar contigo — respondió ella, su voz era firme y decidida —, yo… he cambiado, Shu. Ya no soy la misma de antes y es por eso que le mostraré a Pilaf que puedo resistir sus castigos. Entonces le pediré que rompa mi contrato y me deje ir.

— Podrías morir antes de que te levante el castigo — advirtió el can, sintiéndose llenar de angustia al pensar que su mejor amiga podría enfrentar ese triste destino a causa de su rebeldía.

— No moriré — prometió Mai —, tengo algo importante que hacer así que resistiré el tiempo que haga falta.

— Te deseo mucha suerte entonces. Pero por favor, no trates de pasar tus límites. No quiero perder a la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda la vida — le pidió Shu mientras se giraba y salía de la prisión del castillo.

Mai no respondió, no tenía caso. Había escuchado el sonido de las pisadas de su amigo alejarse y finalmente escuchó cómo cerraba la pesada puerta que separaba esta sección del palacio de las demás. La joven se acurrucó aún más contra la puerta de su celda y cerró los ojos para no mirar el pobre cuarto en el que estaba encerrada. Se sentía miserable y le costaba creer que la única salida que parecía presentársele en ese momento era volver a trabajar para Pilaf.

La muchacha se acomodó el cabello y suspiró una vez más al darse cuenta de que había perdido todo y tocado fondo en cuestión de horas. Había perdido su lugar en la familia de Bulma. Había perdido la oportunidad de volver a salir con la señora Briefs a alguno de sus eventos de caridad o la posibilidad de ayudarle a Bulma con el bebé… la joven mujer soltó una desganada risa al recordar que ni siquiera había terminado la tarea del día siguiente, pues supuestamente la haría junto a él antes de que los mandaran a dormir.

— Trunks… — llamó Mai otra vez, intentando sin éxito poder extinguir lo que sentía por el pequeño Saiyan.

0-0

El repentino sonar de la alarma despertó a Mai, quien presa del susto se puso de pie con un salto y miró confundida la habitación en la que se encontraba hasta que recordó porqué estaba allí. Un poco más tranquila, la joven se acercó a la puerta y trató de escuchar por si acaso había algún otro sonido por debajo de las ensordecedoras alarmas del castillo pero no logró distinguir nada, sólo las sirenas que no paraban de sonar. Fue entonces que una explosión sacudió el castillo entero, y un resplandor naranja iluminó el firmamento, bañando su celda de una débil luz que desapareció casi de inmediato. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

La pregunta de Mai recibió una respuesta casi inmediata cuando Pilaf cayó sobre el techo de cristal de su celda, su cara embarrándose cómicamente en la lisa superficie. Parecía que alguien había terminado con lo que ella empezó horas antes. La joven miró con atención mientras el imp azul se las arreglaba para despegar su rostro del vidrio y después comenzar a frotarse un enorme chichón que estaba comenzando a formársele en la frente, quejándose del daño recibido entre sollozos que Mai no podía escuchar.

Y entonces él apareció. Envuelto en ese cálido resplandor dorado que había visto poco antes, cargando a Shu por el cuello de la camisa y descendiendo lentamente hacia donde estaba Pilaf. Su rostro, que normalmente era amable y tranquilo se mostraba duro y molesto. Había venido por ella. De alguna manera que no entendía, él la había encontrado.

— Trunks… — murmuró Mai por tercera vez, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios —, has venido a buscarme.

El muchacho se posó con cuidado en el techo de cristal y Mai observó cómo Trunks tomaba a Pilaf por la camisa y le exigía algo mientras la señalaba. El pequeño Imp no dudó en obedecer y presionó un botón en un pequeño aparato que sacó de su bolsillo. Inmediatamente después, la puerta de la celda de Mai se abrió. La joven no dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar y siguiendo su primer impulso se dirigió al pasillo donde estaban las escaleras que la llevarían al techo de la prisión a fin de encontrarse con Trunks, pero se detuvo en seco en el primer escalón. Su entusiasmo murió de inmediato al recordarse que la barrera de la edad entre ellos dos ya no era algo que sólo ella sabía, sino algo físico y tangible que podía verse a simple vista. ¿Cómo podía ir a verlo en estas circunstancias?

— Pero si no voy a verlo ahora, estoy completamente segura de que me seguirá a donde quiera que vaya — musitó la joven, recordando que Trunks siempre demostró una admirable capacidad para encontrarla sin importar en dónde se ocultara —. Además, a pesar de su fuerza Trunks aún es un niño, alguien tiene que hacerse responsable de él y enviarlo a casa… y parece que ese alguien tendré que ser yo.

Intentando convencerse de que esto era sólo una manera de asegurarse de que Trunks volviera a casa sin problemas y que también lo hacía como un favor a Bulma, Mai respiró profundamente y comenzó a subir los escalones, ignorando lo mejor que podía la manera en que su corazón se aceleraba ante la emoción que le causaba volver a estar cerca de él. El ascenso por la escalera le pareció repentinamente muy corto, y cuando llegó a la puerta que la separaba del techo de la prisión, la joven volvió a congelarse. La idea de ver a Trunks de nuevo como adulta en esta situación se volvió súbitamente una tarea de proporciones inconmensurables, y la duda sobre si él aún pensaría que era bonita ahora que era adulta comenzó a morder sus pensamientos sin intención de soltarse.

— Ya no importa si piensa que soy bonita. Trunks es sólo un niño, lo que él piense no tiene qué afectarme — se dijo Mai mientras su mano se cerraba firmemente en la perilla de la puerta y aun así, en lo más profundo de su ser sabía muy bien que la opinión de Trunks sobre ella aún le importaba bastante.

Tomándose otro instante más, la joven mujer finalmente reunió el empuje necesario para abrir la puerta y salir. El aire estaba extrañamente cálido y la noche era iluminada por un resplandor naranja. Una mirada hacia su derecha reveló a Mai que la luz y el calor provenían de las llamas que consumían gran parte del castillo de Pilaf, el cual ardía despidiendo enormes columnas de humo negro. Esta distracción le ayudó a no mirar a Trunks inmediatamente al salir, pero también le sirvió para darse cuenta de que él había sido responsable de destruir la fortaleza de su ex-jefe. En realidad era impresionante y de cierto modo más atemorizante que cuando Gokú la destrozó décadas atrás luego de convertirse en un mono gigante, pues era de esperarse que un simio enorme destrozaría todo, pero el saber que un niño que apenas tenía doce años era capaz de hacer algo así en realidad le daba a Mai mucho en qué pensar, en particular porque sabía que Trunks había hecho eso con el único fin de rescatarla.

— ¡Mai! — la agitada voz de Trunks sonó entonces, sacando a la joven de sus contemplaciones y obligándole a mirarle una vez más —. ¿Estás bien, no te hicieron nada?

— Yo… no, no me han hecho daño… — respondió ella. El destello dorado que envolvía a Trunks ya se había desvanecido, lo que le permitió a Mai notar que el niño llevaba puesto un pijama verde con el logotipo de la Corporación Cápsula en el pecho y que iba descalzo. También notó que aún tenía a Pilaf y a Shu tomados por la camisa y que ni siquiera el verla había hecho que los soltara.

— Eso me da gusto, estaba preocupado— respondió Trunks, que miró fijamente a Mai antes de agregar—. Aún llevas el mismo vestido que cuando te fuiste de la mansión.

— No es mi culpa… es que no he podido cambiarme de ropa — se disculpó ella sin saber por qué lo hacía—. ¿De verdad estabas preocupado?

— ¡Claro que lo estaba! — exclamó el niño —, mi mamá no quiso decirme a donde habías ido y tuve que usar el rastreador de equipo robado de la Corporación Cápsula para encontrarte. ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparme después de tener qué hacer eso?

— Habría sido mejor que le hicieras caso a tu madre — comenzó Mai.

— Ah… disculpen pero… — interrumpió Pilaf, levantando la mano para llamar la atención de la joven y del niño, esperando que eso no agravara la situación aunque a decir verdad, el pequeño criminal no podía imaginar muchas cosas que pudieran empeorar su ya de por sí arruinada noche —. ¿Qué tal si nos dejan ir? Tu amigo terminó de destruir mi palacio, Mai… creo que ya con eso basta. ¿Acaso piensas que tengo suficiente dinero para volver a reconstruir mi castillo?

— He visto tu cuenta bancaria, Pilaf. Sé que tienes el dinero suficiente para reconstruirlo cinco veces más— respondió Mai, que había olvidado por completo a Pilaf pero escucharlo le recordó la razón por la que fue a buscarlo en un principio. La mujer decidió que este era el momento perfecto para conseguir lo que quería —. Y hablando de eso… mi Mai-Machine, llámala con ese control universal que usaste contra mí.

— No lo tengo— se apresuró a responder el imp.

— Por favor, Pilaf, te conozco muy bien— le respondió Mai, cruzándose de brazos —. Te apuesto que lo tienes en el bolsillo. Y también quiero mi contrato, sé que lo llevas siempre contigo, así que espero verlo en cuanto mi robot esté aquí.

— Está bien — el pequeño villano se rindió; con ese niño allí no tenía caso negarse y además, había entendido al fin que intentar forzar a Mai a obedecerle ya no sería posible. Con un suspiro de resignación, Pilaf buscó en sus bolsillos, sacó el control universal y presionó una serie de botones. En cosa de segundos, la Mai-Machine salió volando de entre los escombros y aterrizó a un lado de su legítima dueña. El robot, por cierto, estaba en perfectas condiciones, una prueba de la resistencia que tenía el súper acero diseñado por Bulma y el doctor Briefs.

— Gracias — dijo Mai al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice a Trunks—. Ahora mi contrato, por favor.

— Sí, sí… te escuché la primera vez—, refunfuñó el imp azul, que sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un viejo papel doblado en cuatro, el cual le extendió a Mai —. Aquí tienes, aunque no sé para qué lo quieres.

— Rómpelo frente a mí, quiero aprovechar que Trunks está aquí como testigo — solicitó la joven después de revisar que en efecto fuera el suyo, pues recordaba lo que Bulma le había dicho sobre cómo invalidar un contrato realizado con un imp—. Me sentiré más cómoda si lo haces tú.

— Vaya que eres dura — se quejó Pilaf en voz baja mientras tomaba el contrato y lentamente, con una expresión de absoluta frustración, lo rompió en pequeños pedacitos—. Listo, ya está. ¿Contenta?

— Contenta — aseguró Mai, que entonces miró a su canino amigo. Shu se había mantenido en absoluto silencio, y se limitaba a mirarla con una expresión de confusión. Mai tuvo una idea entonces, y se dirigió al perro para compartírsela —, dime algo, mi querido amigo Shu… ¿Te gustaría que Pilaf anulara también tu contrato?

— ¿Mi contrato? — el ninja canino se mostró pensativo durante un momento, sopesando sus opciones, tratando de encontrar la mejor decisión a su dilema; fue entonces que la mirada de Shu se posó en Pilaf. El pequeño criminal mantenía una expresión que intentaba ser indiferente y seria, pero era fácil ver el miedo en sus ojos. El perro identifico de inmediato esa mirada y supo que Pilaf no le temía ni a Mai ni al niño que los mantenía inmóviles. A lo que Pilaf en realidad temía era la soledad y descubrir eso lo afectó bastante—. No, Mai. Gracias por tu oferta, pero no puedo aceptarla.

— ¿No quieres anular tu contrato? — la joven no podía entender la respuesta de su canino compañero de aventuras —. ¿Por qué?

— Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar al señor Pilaf. Míralo, él está solo y necesita que alguien lo ayude, el único que puede hacer eso ahora soy yo— respondió el pequeño can al tiempo que levantaba la mirada hacia su amiga—, además, ya te dije que trabajando con él tengo todo lo necesario y con eso estoy contento.

— Si estás seguro de esto… — Mai no pudo evitar que su voz sonara un poco triste ante la negativa de Shu, pues en realidad lo quería mucho y lo consideraba el mejor amigo que había tenido, por lo que escuchar su deseo de quedarse con Pilaf sí la decepcionaba un poco. Sin embargo, al mirar a su ex-jefe Mai notó lo mismo que Shu, y pudo comprender entonces la decisión de su compañero; era verdad que Pilaf tenía un inmenso miedo a estar solo y aunque ella no podría soportar volver a trabajar para él, ya no estaba enfadada y en realidad no le deseaba al imp azul ningún sufrimiento. Sin más, Mai se inclinó para acariciar a su canino amigo por detrás de las orejas y le sonrió—. Ya entiendo a qué te refieres, Shu. Me duele dejarte, pero sé que sólo haces lo que sientes que es correcto así que no insistiré más. Trunks, suéltalos ya.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó Trunks, confundido ante el resultado de la conversación entre Mai, Pilaf y Shu —. ¡Ellos te iban a freír al sol!

— No lo habrían hecho. Pilaf es muchas cosas pero te prometo que no le gusta matar gente. Me habría dejado salir antes de que sufriera un daño de verdad — aseguró Mai al pequeño Briefs—. Déjalos ir, por favor.

— Muy bien, pero sólo porque lo pides tú— aceptó el muchacho, que obedeció y no se sorprendió al ver cómo Pilaf y Shu se alejaban de él lo más rápido que podían, deteniéndose detrás de Mai en busca de protección.

— Tranquilos, que Trunks no les hará nada — dijo Mai, un poco divertida por la reacción de sus dos antiguos cómplices.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? — Preguntó Pilaf, su mirada fija en el joven Saiyan, temiendo que éste volviera a convertirse en un pequeño ciclón de furia y devastación al igual que unos minutos antes, cuando desató una ola de destrucción luego de que no le permitieron ver a Mai —. Ese niño se puso como loco cuando le ordené que se marchara.

— ¡Con buena razón, no quisiste decirme en dónde estaba Mai! — se defendió Trunks.

— Señor Pilaf, aquí tengo la cápsula con el avión— anunció Shu, que había estado ocupado buscando en sus bolsillos —. ¿Nos vamos?

— Sí, ya no tenemos nada qué hacer aquí por ahora — sentenció el pequeño villano al tiempo que activaba la cápsula que le entregó Shu para sacar de allí un pequeño avión adornado con el logotipo de la estrella usado por la pandilla de Pilaf —. Pero ya verás en unos años, Mai. ¡Mi nueva fortaleza hará que te arrepientas de dejarnos!

— Lo dudo mucho— respondió sonriendo la joven mujer —. Pero te deseo suerte con eso. Adiós, Pilaf.

— Adiós, Mai— se despidió Shu ignorando las órdenes de Pilaf, quien ya estaba sobre el avión y estaba ansioso por marcharse, para acercarse a su compañera—. Espero que todo te vaya bien.

— Lo mismo para ti, querido amigo — contestó Mai, que a pesar de sí misma no pudo evitar sentir que sus ojos se humedecían un poco. Sin poder contenerse, la joven se arrodilló y lo abrazó con fuerza —. Nunca olvidaré tu amistad, Shu. Por favor cuídate mucho.

— Tú también — pidió él, devolviendo el abrazo con la misma intensidad —. Quizás nos veamos otra vez algún día, Mai… Hasta luego.

Shu se separó de su amiga entonces y subió de un par de saltos al avión y a diferencia de Pilaf, el perrito no dejó de mirar a Mai mientras el vehículo despegaba. De hecho no dejó de mirarla hasta que el avión se había alejado por completo del destrozado castillo. Shu nunca volvió a ver a Mai después de esa ocasión, pero siempre recordó el cálido abrazo que ella le había dado al despedirse.

0-0

El fuego que consumía el castillo de Pilaf había comenzado a extinguirse, llevándose consigo el humo y el resplandor con que alumbraba el sitio en el que ella se encontraba, aún de rodillas, mirando al cielo nocturno. El aire a su alrededor, sin embargo, aún se mantenía tibio y le resultaba agradable sobre la piel de sus brazos y hombros desnudos, evitándole así extrañar su pesado abrigo. Aunque en ese momento su ropa era lo que menos le importaba, en realidad ella no tenía idea de qué hacer con el niño que sabía estaba detrás de ella y que la miraba en silencio. Por un instante deseó que se marchara sin decir nada, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer eso sin asegurarse de que le prometiera que se iría directo a su casa.

— Oye…

La voz sonó exactamente a su lado izquierdo, extremadamente cerca de su oído y Mai, que no esperaba eso, terminó tan sorprendida que cayó de costado, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Trunks, quien se le había acercado sin hacer el menor ruido.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de la mansión?

—… Sabía que me harías esa pregunta en cuanto estuviéramos solos — se quejó Mai al tiempo que se acomodaba para sentarse. No valía la pena ponerse de pie ya que si lo hacía no podría mirar a Trunks directamente y eso haría más difícil hablar con él, lo cual ya le estaba resultando particularmente complicado —. Mira, Trunks… lo que pasa es que…

— ¡No vayas a decirme que es porque eres mayor que yo! — se anticipó el pequeño Briefs —. ¡Mi mamá ya me explicó eso cuando me dijo que te habías ido y yo sé que no es cierto!

— Trunks, es precisamente por eso… te mentí y le mentí a tu familia, por eso tuve que marcharme — contestó Mai, sintiéndose extrañamente preocupada al notar la expresión de angustia en el rostro del niño —. ¿Cómo podría vivir con ustedes luego de haberles mentido de ese modo por tanto tiempo? No es correcto y yo…

— ¿Tan pronto lo olvidaste?— interrumpió Trunks, claramente molesto y al borde del llanto —. ¡Tú prometiste que no me dejarías, Mai… y rompiste esa promesa como si yo no te importara!

Mai sintió que se le formaba un nudo en su garganta al ver cómo el pequeño guerrero que había destruido el castillo de Pilaf y que se mantuvo firme mientras el imp azul estaba allí se desmoronaba para dejar salir al niño de doce años que sufría por una situación que simplemente no podía entender y que le parecía completamente injusta. Mai dudó tan sólo por un instante antes de olvidarse de su timidez y atraer al niño hacia ella para envolverlo entre sus brazos, intentando ofrecerle algún consuelo.

— No pienses que no me importas, Trunks — le murmuró ella mientras lo mecía con lentitud, intentando de ese modo que el niño se tranquilizara —. Tú me importas mucho, mucho, mucho. Me importas más de lo que te puedes imaginar… y es por eso que rompí mi promesa… porque ahora que soy mayor que tú no podría seguir pasando tiempo contigo, ni acompañarte a jugar, ni tomar clases contigo y mucho menos… mucho menos puedo ser tu n-novia.

— ¡Sí puedes! — dijo Trunks mientras se limpiaba la cara y se separaba de Mai para poder mirarla de frente —, ¡si te importo tanto como dices entonces sí puedes!

— No. Aunque me importes tanto, no puedo ser tu novia—, se negó la joven. Mai había descubierto que a pesar de los sentimientos que el niño le despertaba, como adulta le resultaba más sencillo hablarle y mantener bajo control sus emociones cuando estaba junto a él —. Trunks, tienes doce años y yo soy por lo menos diez años mayor que tú en este momento. Yo soy un adulto y tú… todavía no lo eres. Escúchame, tú tienes muchas cosas que aprender todavía como para pensar en tener una novia… además de que tienes una buena familia y pronto tendrás un hermano o hermana y eso hará que tengas más responsabilidades. Simplemente no tendrás tiempo para noviazgos en por lo menos diez años… ¿entiendes eso?

— ¡Pues entonces en diez años serás mi novia!— declaró Trunks decidido, cruzándose de brazos con la misma expresión seria de Bulma cuando había tomado una decisión final sobre algún asunto—. ¡Así que no se te ocurra ser novia de alguien más!

— De aquí a diez años podrás buscar a una mujer de tu edad, Trunks — respondió Mai con una suave sonrisa, que le sirvió para ocultar el minúsculo tirón de celos que la idea de un Trunks mayor con otra chica le provocaba —. Eso será lo mejor, te lo puedo asegurar.

— Ya lo veremos entonces— discutió el pequeño Briefs —. ¡Cuando crezca haré que cambies de opinión!

— Si cuando crezcas te conviertes en un hombre tan guapo como me lo estoy imaginando, creo que podrías hacerlo — dijo Mai sonriendo, un poco divertida ante la tozudez de Trunks —. Pero para eso tendrías que encontrarme, y dudo que lo hagas.

— Puedo rastrear tu Mai-Machine cuando yo quiera — le recordó él, sonriéndole al pensar que la había sorprendido al recordarle eso.

— ¿Con este rastreador, tal vez? — Preguntó Mai, mostrándole al pequeño Briefs el aparato —. Te lo quité sin que te dieras cuenta. Eres muy distraído para ser un Super Saiyan.

— ¡No es justo, te aprovechaste! — se quejó Trunks, tratando de alcanzar el rastreador con poco éxito, pues ella se levantó y lo sostuvo sobre su cabeza. Trunks no lo sabía, pero Mai había comenzado el juego para distraerlo un poco, lo cual estaba logrando bastante bien.

— Eso no te servirá — amenazó el niño al tiempo que se elevaba y nuevamente trataba de arrebatarle a Mai el aparato, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que ella rápidamente ocultó el rastreador entre sus senos —. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?... ¡No puedo sacarlo de allí!

— Esa es la idea. Como eres niño, no puedes hacerlo — dijo Mai sacándole la lengua. No podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo con este juego, pero sabía que ya era hora de enviar a Trunks a su casa, razón por la cual había decidido esconder la pequeña máquina en uno de los pocos lugares que ella sabía el niño no se atrevería a tocar.

— Tramposa — refunfuñó el pequeño Saiyan, su rostro se había enrojecido bastante, en particular porque la idea de tocar a Mai allí le parecía completamente atemorizante y terriblemente atractiva al mismo tiempo y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la treta que le había jugado. No por nada su padre siempre decía que las mujeres eran raras.

— No soy tramposa— se defendió Mai, — simplemente soy muy lista.

— Es lo mismo que le dijiste a Pilaf en la fiesta de mi mamá — recordó Trunks.

— Lo sé, no se me ha olvidado.

— ¿Si volvieras a ser niña… serías mi novia otra vez? — preguntó el niño luego de un instante de silencio —. Podemos buscar las esferas en un año y pedirle al dragón que tengas la misma edad que yo… se le ocurrió a mi papá y creo que es buena idea.

— Si hicieras eso, me enfadaría mucho contigo— le advirtió Mai —. Me gusta más ser adulta.

— Pero…

— No insistas por favor — Le pidió, acuclillándose frente a él para posar sus manos en los hombros del pequeño —. Estoy muy agradecida y en deuda contigo, Trunks. No lo eches a perder con un mal deseo.

— No entiendo… ¿por qué estás en deuda conmigo? — preguntó él.

— Porque me ayudaste a ser una persona mejor— le dijo ella —. Es por ti que ya no seré una criminal de la banda de Pilaf… es por ti que recordé que puedo ser quien yo quiera ser. He cambiado mucho, y todo fue gracias a ti, Trunks.

— ¿Y ni siquiera por eso vas a quedarte con nosotros? — insistió el niño, esperando que quizás Mai decidiría quedarse a su lado.

— Ni siquiera por eso… lo siento — Mai pasó sus dedos por entre el cabello del niño y volvió a sonreírle —. Pero te prometo que no me olvidaré de ti, y esa promesa sí puedo cumplirla.

— ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo entonces? — preguntó el niño, que de algún modo podía sentir que Mai estaba por irse, y simplemente no quería que se fuera otra vez.

— Lo que te dije antes: aprender mucho y ayudar a tu madre a cuidar al bebé lo mejor que puedas… pero sobre todo, debes seguir siendo tan bueno como ahora — le pidió ella—. Eso me daría mucho gusto.

— Pero Mai… yo…— Trunks pasó saliva y bajó la mirada —, yo te quiero mucho… sé que suena estúpido pero… ¡es por eso que no te puedes ir!

— Gracias Trunks. Me hace feliz escuchar que me digas eso — respondió la joven. Y no mentía, Mai podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas y sabía que de haber sido una niña se habría sentido muchísimo más contenta por la confesión —. Y si tuvieras mi edad…

Mai dejó la frase allí y se levantó, no podía volver a pensar en esas cosas. Podía admitir que lo que sentía por Trunks era muy fuerte, pero ya no era una pequeña impresionable y no podía permitirse actuar como tal. Era mejor separarse ya de Trunks y enviarlo a casa, de otro modo no podría ir a la aldea más cercana a buscar en dónde dormir. Quería descansar, pues a fin de cuentas todavía tenía que llamar a Bulma al día siguiente para arreglar lo del trabajo que le había ofrecido.

— ¿Si tuviera tu edad, qué? — inquirió el niño, que había escuchado lo que ella no completó.

— Si tuvieras mi edad… sería tu novia sin dudarlo — admitió Mai con un murmullo, sin girarse a ver al pequeño Saiyan al que le daba la espalda.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — quiso saber el pequeño Briefs, que a pesar de haberse esforzado bastante no logró escuchar lo último que había dicho Mai.

— Que es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa. Tu madre debe estar preocupada por ti — le contestó la joven —. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas rescatado, pero ya es hora de separarnos Trunks. Por favor no lo hagas más difícil y vuelve con tus padres.

— No.

— Sí, ve a tu casa — repitió Mai.

— No.

— ¿Por qué no?

— No me iré hasta que jures que cumplirás tu promesa de no olvidarte de mí.

— Trunks, te dije que esa promesa sí la puedo cumplir — le aseguró Mai.

— ¿Lo juras? — pidió el niño, extendiendo su meñique hacia ella —. ¿Promesa de meñique?

— Promesa de meñique — aceptó Mai, enlazando su meñique con el de Trunks.

— Sabes que volveré a buscarte, ¿verdad? — preguntó Trunks luego de soltar el dedo de Mai.

— Sí, Trunks, lo sé.

— Y que te encontraré aunque te escondas, ¿verdad?

— También lo sé, pero no dejaré que me encuentres.

— No importa, tarde o temprano lo haré.

— Quizás — aceptó Mai —, pero por ahora es momento de que vuelvas a casa. ¿Por favor?

— Con una condición —, pidió Trunks, el niño en realidad se sentía ya bastante tranquilo, pues estaba confiado de poder conseguir otro rastreador y así encontrar a Mai con facilidad siempre que quisiera y además ella le había hecho una promesa de meñique, por lo que confiaba en que no se olvidaría de él. Y con eso era casi suficiente. Sin embargo, aún le faltaba hacer algo más. Una última cosa que garantizaría que Mai sería su novia cuando él fuera mayor.

— ¿Cuál condición?

Como respuesta, Trunks simplemente cerró los ojos y levantó los labios. Había visto en una película de aventuras infantil que los dos protagonistas habían sellado su promesa de ser novios en el futuro con un beso en los labios y el pequeño Saiyan estaba completamente dispuesto a exponerse a ese tipo de contacto extraño si le garantizaba que podría estar con Mai en el futuro.

— ¿U-un b-beso? — muy a su pesar, Mai terminó sonrojándose de nuevo ante la petición de Trunks. ¿Acaso no había límite con la precocidad de ese niño? ¡Si ella no había besado a un chico en más de veinte años!

— Sólo piensa que es un beso de buenas noches — ofreció Trunks, aún sin abrir los ojos y deseando que Mai se apresurara, porque estaba a punto de perder el valor que le había costado pedirle algo así.

— Un beso de buenas noches… — musitó la joven, respirando profundamente para calmarse. No sonaba tan difícil y era perfectamente inocente. Un simple, rápido y completamente inocente beso de buenas noches. Sí, podía hacer esto, en especial si así conseguía que Trunks finalmente volviera a su casa. Mai notó entonces los labios del niño y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la osadía del pequeño. ¿Un beso en los labios a su edad? No, desde luego que no. Aunque podía aceptar que quería a Trunks, eso no quería decir que estaba dispuesta a hacer algo como eso. Además, había otros lugares en dónde darle el beso que esperaba.

¿Qué es lo que Mai estaba esperando? Trunks estaba cansándose de esperar y también había comenzado a sentirse como un idiota manteniendo esa posición con los ojos cerrados. ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? Cansado de la espera, el niño estaba por abrir los ojos cuando sintió las manos de Mai en sus mejillas. ¡Por fin! Presa de los nervios, Trunks encogió el cuello, cerró los ojos con más fuerza aún y esperó para sentir el contacto en sus labios pero en lugar de eso, lo que sintió fue algo suave y cálido posarse sobre su frente, y ese algo lo hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y logró que sus piernas temblaran como su fueran gelatina. ¿Un beso en la frente podía sentirse así? No lo podía creer, era mucho mejor que cuando su madre lo hacía. Mucho, mucho mejor. Se sintió tan bien y tan especial que incluso estuvo a punto de olvidar que Mai no lo había besado en los labios.

Mai, por su parte, se admiró de lo fácil que había sido todo al final, y de la sensación de felicidad que ese simple acto le había proporcionado. No había sentido nada de culpa al hacerlo y en cambio se sintió bien. La reacción del pequeño sólo logró hacerla sentirse más halagada y por un breve instante, no más de una fracción de segundo, consideró besarlo de verdad, aunque obviamente desechó la idea de inmediato.

— Ya te he dado tu beso de buenas noches — le dijo Mai —. Ya puedes volver con tus padres, justo como dijiste que lo harías.

— Pero… pero… ¡me besaste en la frente! — se quejó Trunks, aunque su reclamo no llevaba nada de energía tras de sí.

— Allí se dan los besos de buenas noches. Además, eres muy pequeño para que te besen aquí — diciendo esto, Mai presionó suavemente su dedo índice y medio sobre los labios de Trunks, nuevamente haciendo que el niño experimentara una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole por todo su cuerpo—. Pero quizás algún día…

— No olvidaré que lo dijiste— juró el niño en voz baja.

— Eres terrible, Trunks — suspiró Mai, acariciando lentamente el rostro del niño por última vez —. Ya vuelve a casa. Por favor.

— Pero… — el niño guardó silencio, la expresión de ella mostraba que ya no admitiría discusión al respecto, lo cual era extraño pues había cambiado en cosa de menos de un segundo. Sin embargo, la severidad en los ojos de Mai no lo hizo sentirse atemorizado, simplemente lo hizo sentir la necesidad de hacer lo que ella le pedía a fin de complacerla. En realidad no podía negarse—. Muy bien Mai. Me iré a mi casa.

— Gracias.

— ¿Te… te acordarás de mí? — preguntó nuevamente Trunks, girando en el aire luego de elevarse un par de metros— Yo… yo siempre pensaré en ti.

— Claro que te recordaré— le prometió —, eso no lo dudes.

— ¿Hasta luego entonces?

— Hasta luego entonces, Trunks — sonrió Mai —. Dale a Bulma mis saludos.

—Lo haré.

El pequeño Saiyan se alejó entonces, con sus emociones aún un torbellino que no podía contener en su pecho. Ya extrañaba a Mai y aún deseaba que ella pudiera volver con él a la mansión, pero al menos había podido verla una última vez y además, Trunks pasó sus dedos por su frente justo en el sitio que Mai lo había besado, además todavía podía recordar perfectamente lo bien que se había sentido cuando ella lo besó y mientras pudiera recordar esa sensación, sabía que podría esperar hasta que pudiera volver a ver a Mai.

Tocando ahora la piel de sus labios, Trunks simplemente sonrió y encendió su ki. Sintiéndose contento, el niño se lanzó al cielo nocturno, dejando tras de sí una estela de luz como si fuera una estrella fugaz.

Abajo, Mai observó en silencio hasta que Trunks se perdió en el firmamento. La joven suspiró sin poder evitar pensar en lo mucho que iba a extrañar al pequeño Saiyan que, gracias a una serie de circunstancias extraordinarias, se las había arreglado para robarle el corazón de una manera tan sencilla. Mai sonrió y levantó su mano en la dirección por la que se había marchado Trunks. Era una verdadera lástima que la diferencia en sus edades fuera tan drástica, pero ya no había nada más que hacer. Lo único que le quedaba era seguir adelante y tratar de ser siempre una mejor persona, pues estaba convencida de que esa era la mejor manera de honrar lo que Trunks había hecho por ella.

— Así que esto es un romance de verano… — se dijo Mai mientras abordaba su robot y lo encendía —, ¿quién diría que tendría el primero a los cuarenta y uno?

0-0

Doce años más tarde…

La invitación en su escritorio permanecía en el mismo sitio, atorada debajo de una orilla del monitor de su computadora. La había recibido dos semanas antes y luego de leerla la colocó en ese lugar con la intención de dejarla allí hasta que pasara el evento al que supuestamente debía haber asistido la noche anterior.

La invitación era para la presentación y toma de posesión del nuevo presidente de la Corporación Cápsula: el joven Trunks Briefs. Y claro que ella, como directora de la planta de ensamblaje de la Región Norte, había sido invitada al igual que el resto de los directivos y mandos medios de la empresa. La mayoría de ellos de seguro todavía estaban en algún hotel cercano a la sala de eventos de la matriz de la Corporación Capsula, durmiendo tranquilamente luego del banquete en honor del nuevo presidente, quién ella sabía había conquistado a la junta de directores con un proyecto técnicamente perfecto que les había presentado el mes anterior y no sólo por eso, sino porque Trunks tuvo que pasar por siete años de entrenamiento constante, trabajando por meses en un departamento de la empresa para pasarse luego al siguiente a fin de aprender todo lo relacionado con la compañía de su familia.

Se imaginaba que luego de pasar por todo eso, el joven presidente había aprovechado para festejar hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Pero eso no importaba, lo único que importaba es que ella no había ido a la fiesta, y no había ido porque no quería que él la viera. Así de simple. A fin de cuentas lo que hubo entre ellos era historia antigua, no había necesidad de volver a encender viejas llamas que no les llevarían a ningún lado y sólo les causarían dolor.

Por otra parte, comenzó a pensar ella mientras abría su ventana para dejar entrar la brisa matinal, había sido extraño el modo en que la mayoría de sus empleados la miraron desde que llegó a la planta. Pero al final pensó que se debía a que todos esperaban que ella no asistiera a trabajar ese día y a que la imaginaban durmiendo en alguna suite. Lástima que los había decepcionado, pensó con una sonrisa traviesa, pero estaba bien, a fin de cuentas todos los trabajadores se irían temprano, ya que la orden de la presidencia era que ese día sólo se trabajaría medio turno y que el siguiente sería de asueto general.

"_Directora…"_ sonó el interfono localizado en su escritorio justo junto a su bandeja de documentos por revisar. _"Tiene una visita y…"_

— ¿Quién es, Amanda? No tengo a nadie programado por hoy así que diles que esperen mientras organizo mi agenda—. Respondió ella distraídamente mientras trabajaba.

"_¡Pero no puedo hacerle eso!"_ la secretaria hizo una pausa, _"Lo siento directora, pero no puedo pedirle que espere, él es…"_

La comunicación se cortó en ese momento con un sonido de estática. ¿Amanda había desconectado el interfono? No, ella nunca lo haría. Claramente la otra persona lo había hecho y no tenía idea de porqué; quizás espionaje industrial, lo cual era muy, muy malo. Ligeramente preocupada, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio para tomar los archivos del nuevo vehículo en que estaban trabajando y esconderlos en la caja fuerte. Al hacer esto, sin embargo, la mujer se inclinó y pudo ver su reflejo en la pantalla de su monitor.

Era imposible. Sus bien ganados treinta y tantos años se habían esfumado y había vuelto a rejuvenecer. Una vez más alguien había jugado con su edad sin su consentimiento, devolviéndole una juventud que pensaba ya no volvería a tener.

— Lamento haber entrado sin permiso — dijo alguien desde la puerta —, pero tenía que venir a ver a la única directora de planta que no asistió a mi toma de posesión para saber por qué hizo eso… y también para constatar que el dragón cumplió mi deseo de que esa directora tuviera la misma edad que yo a partir de hoy.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se incorporó para mirar al recién llegado. Era un hombre alto que llevaba un traje marrón y una corbata verde, pero su formal vestimenta no hacía nada para ocultar lo increíblemente atractivo que él era. Las mejillas de ella se encendieron cuando él rodeó el escritorio para acercársele, quitándose sus anteojos mientras lo hacía, dejando que ella observara el deseo y la fuerte emoción en su mirada.

— Trunks…— dijo ella, su voz débil aún por la impresión, incapaz de creer que simplemente verlo luego de tantos años, convertido en un apuesto y guapísimo hombre había sido suficiente para volver a despertar en ella sentimientos que pensaba ya no existían —. ¿Qué haces aquí… tú hiciste que volviera a ser joven…?

— Hola Mai — saludó él, que se detuvo justo frente a ella y la admiró con atención. Casi no podía creer que por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, volvía a estar frente a ella, y en esta ocasión en completa igualdad de condiciones —. Vine a verte, ¿no es obvio?

— ¿A verme… p-por qué? — La recién rejuvenecida ejecutiva retrocedió un poco, pero su trasero se estrelló contra su escritorio y ya no pudo alejarse más, quedando a merced del atractivo hombre frente a ella.

— Es simple. Por años, lo único que me mantuvo dispuesto a seguir adelante y a esforzarme para poder ser el presidente de la Corporación fue saber que algún día habría aprendido lo suficiente y podría dedicarme a buscarte para decirte que había logrado lo que tú me pediste. Pero por fortuna, hace poco te encontré en la base de datos de la Corporación, oculta bajo mis narices durante doce años. No sabes lo mucho que me alegró saber que estabas tan cerca.

— P-pero…

— Mai… — Trunks no pudo contenerse más y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la bella mujer que había buscado durante tanto tiempo y que por fin había encontrado —. Mai.

— ¿Qué… qué me vas a hacer? — preguntó alarmada la ejecutiva—. ¿No fue suficiente con volver a hacerme joven sin permiso?

— Créeme que en verdad lamento haberlo hecho sin avisarte — le murmuró él sin soltarla y al contrario, se le acercó más —. Pero temía que si no lo hacía, volverías a decirme que eras mayor que yo y entonces no podría hacer esto…

— ¿Hacer q-qué? — gimió Mai, sintiéndose extremadamente vulnerable de repente, pero a la vez completamente segura junto a él.

Él no respondió, y simplemente se limitó a unir sus labios a los de ella, besándola con una ternura y un cariño tan puro y abrumador que terminaron por llenarla por completo de un calor y deseo que simplemente le dejó la cabeza en blanco. El apuesto muchacho se había convertido en todo su mundo y ella descubrió que no quería que este contacto terminara por lo que lentamente, Mai subió sus brazos, sus manos deslizándose por los costados del muchacho hasta que envolvieron a Trunks en un abrazo fuerte y firme. Un abrazo que no era nada comparado con los sentimientos que su beso le transmitía. Y mientras se dejaba llevar, incapaz de resistirse al suave toque de los labios de Trunks, Mai descubrió que ya no podía volver a negarlo, este hermoso beso le había dejado en claro de una vez por todas el hecho de que todavía estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Que nunca había dejado de estarlo.

— Te he amado desde que era un niño, Mai — confesó Trunks, terminado el beso pero no el abrazo que lo unía con la mujer que consideraba lo más preciado para él en todo el mundo—. Nunca he dejado de quererte. Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti. Nunca ha habido nadie más. Y nunca habrá nadie más… ¿Aceptarías por fin ser mi novia?

— Trunks… me rejuveneces sin siquiera preguntarme qué opino del asunto, entras a mi oficina sin permiso, lo primero que haces al verme es besarme como si tu vida dependiera de ello y para terminar me pides que sea tu novia… — sonriendo, Mai acarició coquetamente el cuello y la nuca del hombre que la sostenía en sus fuertes brazos —. Bien… la respuesta es sí. Sí y sí; seré tu novia, amor. Seré tu novia.

El joven Briefs no respondió. No había necesidad de hacerlo, por lo que simplemente volvió a besar a Mai, abandonándose por completo al placer que le proporcionaba el por fin poder tener a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos.

-FIN-

Notas:

¡Hola! Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, espero que hayan disfrutado con la lectura de este pequeño (ok, es un monstruo bastante largo) fanfic. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir un nuevo one-shot de Dragon Ball pero no encontraba un tema que me llamara lo suficiente la atención. Entonces me enteré de lo que pasaba entre Trunks y Mai en la película de "Battle of the gods" investigué un poco, la idea de esta pareja me pareció un reto interesante y me puse a escribir.

Al principio la historia debía tener sólo diez páginas pero terminó creciendo y creciendo hasta terminar en lo que acabas de leer.

Me siento muy contenta con esta historia, y si alguna de ustedes también disfrutó de la lectura me daré por bien servida; una vez más, ¡muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fanfic!

Agradecimientos:

Al buen Dr Facer, por su trabajo como lector beta y por un par de sugerencias respecto a Pilaf, ¡muchas gracias!


End file.
